


Malfoy's Daughter

by saints_to_sinners



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book One, Complete, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saints_to_sinners/pseuds/saints_to_sinners
Summary: Asteria Malfoy has just transferred back to Hogwarts after being gone since her first year. She is being thrown into a relatively new world, with an uneasy feeling pulls at her spine. It's her second to last year and being apart of Slytherin doesn't make her as happy as it does her brother Draco. But when she is pulled into the Tri-Wizard tournament, to help a wayward 14-year-old, she can't believe what she discovers in the process.Will Asteria let her instinct lead her way or will her blood ties lead her astray?All rights to the Harry Potter world go to J.K. Rowling. I just like writing fanfic about this world.





	1. Chapter 1

Asteria Malfoy has just transferred back to Hogwarts after being gone since her first year. She is being thrown into a relatively new world, with an uneasy feeling pulls at her spine. It's her second to last year and being apart of Slytherin doesn't make her as happy as it does her brother Draco. But when she is pulled into the Tri-Wizard tournament, to help a wayword 14 year old, she can't believe what she discovers in the process.

Will Asteria let her instinct lead her way or will her blood ties lead her astray? 

All right to the Harry Potter world go to J.K. Rowling. I just like writing fanfic about Harry Potter. Enjoy

Readers, 

While for the most part, I usually try and keep to canon references, this fanfic will be a bit different. Obviously. There will be some romance, but it isn't the base of the story, and I'm sure you hate reading about the "GOOD" slytherins, but as a Slytherin, its my duty to write one into every fanfic I write. 

Enjoy <3

_Atley


	2. Home

Asteria was tense, as she stepped through the fireplace grate to her family's manor. While the young witch had only been gone for a school year, she knew things were changing, especially since her father was transferring her school back to Hogwarts. She vaguely remembered the large castle, having only spent her first year there, before transferring to Illvermorny, the school in America for witches and wizards. She had never really understood why she had been transferred and her younger brother hadn't; not that she had ever asked. But at 16, Asteria had long since learned not to question her father's motives. She brushed off her black pants, and adjusted her shirt, before pausing.

"Mother! Father!" She called out, keeping her tone light, a tone she reserved for her family, it was a fake tone because she had to keep up appearances. She knew everyone was home. She had stayed longer in America, saying goodbye to her friends and making sure she didn't forget a single thing. Being that it was August 16th, and she started school back at Hogwarts on September 1st. She was shocked that she wasn't being greeted by her family. Her father's anger at her refusal to come straight home after term ended, her mother's complacent behavior and her brother's curiosity about school in America; Asteria knew what she signed on for when she ignored her father's summons to return directly home.

But nonetheless, she let out a soft sigh, rolling her tense shoulders, and heading towards her room. She wasn't much of a fan of the manor, it was so large and always quiet, which is why she only returned home when she had too. She paused at her bedroom door before pushing it open, shocked to see her mother standing on the balcony, looking out at the surrounding landscape.

"Mother?" Asteria called out softly, and her mother's blue eyes connected with her grey ones.

"You've returned." Her mother's voice was gentle and she looked tired.

"Is everything alright, mother?" Asteria was confused, her mother never spent much time in her children's room, and never looked so drained.

"Oh my darling daughter, I hope so." She whispered and walked towards Asteria. Long, elegant fingers reached out and brushed Asteria's cheek. "I need you to make a promise, that you always follow your heart." Her mother finished, before exiting the room and disappearing down the hall.

Asteria stared after her mother long after she had been gone, confusing thoughts running through her head. Her mother was usually blunt and to the point, never vague and spaced out like just then. Asteria rolled her shoulders again and shut her door, finally feeling some semblance of peace, locked in her own room. Her walls were a deep purple, matched with black furniture. Since her transfer to America, the house she had been sorted into wasn't a big deal. When she was sorted at Hogwarts, back when she was eleven, she had been sorted into Slytherin, she wondered if she would stay with that house or be resorted. As her thoughts circled around the possibility of being resorted, she moved her trunks down to the floor, off her bed, deciding against unpacking, since she'd have to pack it all in a few days anyway. She kicked off her black shoes and rested her head against her headboard, letting her eyes flutter shut.

It wasn't even twenty minutes later, a body barreled into her room, jumping onto her bed, causing Asteria's eyes to fly open, and she let out a soft laugh as she stared at her brother, his grey eyes that matched hers, full of light and happiness.

"I didn't know you were home!" He shouted, bouncing on his knees. He had grown a few inches in the time she'd been away, he was thin but it balanced his sharp features well.

"Why, hello to you too, Draco." She responded, smiling at her younger brother.

"When did you get back?" He asked, he'd grown since she'd seen him last summer, still thin, but long limbs and pale hair. If it wasn't for the thin figures they shared, as well as the grey eyes, or the trademark Malfoy smirk, no one would have been able to see the similarities between them. Contrasting to Draco's pale skin and hair, Asteria's hair was a jet black, thick and straight, and her skin was tanned from her time in America.

"Just now actually. How was school?" She asked as he sat next to her, his back to her headboard.

"The same. Though I won't ever repeat this, our DADA teacher was loads better than the other two, but he, of course, favored Potter and his Gryffindork friends." Draco snarled, but let out a sigh. "I got attacked by a hippogriff, and Father tried to have the blasted creature executed, but it escaped, probably Potters doing as well."

"Why do you assume that?" She asked, closing her eyes, regretting her question instantly. Her brother had a tendency to rant for hours about Potter.

"Because it is always Potters fault." He finished simply. "But a better question, will you be going with us to the Cup in a few days?" He asked, and she paused. Father hadn't mentioned anything in his letters.

"Of course, she'll be attending." Her father's unmistakable voice broke her thoughts, and she looked at him, he stood, posed in her door frame. His long pale hair tied back. Instead of arguing with him, she sighed.

"As father said, Draco, of course, I'll be going." She said giving him her best smile.

"Draco could you give your sister and I a moment?" Her father asked, his voice was empty, but she could see the anger in his eyes. And felt Draco hesitate, having to leave his sister alone, she patted his hand before standing from her bed. She was completely prepared for her father's rage and stood posed for it. She watched her brother slip out her door and cast a worried look back at her, before descending down the stairs.

"You disobeyed a direct order." Her father stepped forward, into her room.

"I told you, father, it was going to take me a moment to return. Your inability to be reasonable isn't my fault." Asteria replied with a delicate duck as her father swung his cane at her. She had learned many years ago how to avoid his cane.

"I don't appreciate your tone." He growled, emotion finally pulling at his features. He stepped closer, hoping to intimidate her. 

"I don't care." She answered she always knew to disagree with her father was playing with fire. "You act so high and mighty, here in the Manor or the Ministry," she added, pausing at the look on his face. "Don't look at me like that, father. I have my own resources, even in America. I wonder, did you ship me off there because you feared my ability to hold up the family legacy, or just because you preferred masquerading Draco as your only child?" She paused as she let her words sink into him. "But what are you going to do now? Why drag me back now? What are you planning, father?" She asked, stepping away from him, just out of his reach. 

"Don't presume to be smarter than your own good, Asteria." Her father said, but she could see it, in his face. He knew she was suspicious. 

"Don't assume that I'm so naive child, father. Even in America, I knew who you were, what you've done in the past." She replied, running a ran through her black hair, she was done playing ignorant to her father's choices. 

"It seems sending you to America was a mistake, you have forgotten your place, child." He replied, and she focused her gaze at him. 

"Don't mistake me, father, if your choices, your decisions, but Draco or Mother in harm's way, I will be the biggest mistake you had ever made. Now, remove yourself from my room, because I'm done looking at your face." She growled, not wavering at the look of fury on his face. She had probably pushed too far. But she knew there was some dastardly plan going on for her parents to drag her home and transfer her back to Hogwarts. Her father took his leave, and she sagged, sitting on the edge of her bed. She hated being here, she had to wear a mask here, to play the perfect Malfoy. At Illverymore, she could be who she wanted, not the eldest Malfoy child, not the child of a Death Eater, not a Black. She was just Asteria. 

This was going to be a very bad year indeed.


	3. Quidditch

The Quidditch World Cup was held in a large field, and Asteria was beyond annoyed already, and they had just gotten there. She currently stood back from her family as her father chatted animatedly with the Minister. She glanced around her, and saw her brother, sneering unattractively at the group next to them. Asteria finally letting her bored eyes focus, noted the red hair and freckles on the majority of the group, Weasley's. Looking among them, she saw a young witch with frazzled hair, and a thin boy with a messy mop of black hair, and the significant lightening scar on his forehead. So this was Potter. She wasn't paying much attention to the conversation, until she heard her father's condescending tone, mocking Mr. Weasley. She could see the anger bubbling in the group, so she let out a sigh, placing an unemotional look on her face. 

"Can we get to our seats already, father? I'm bored." She said, interrupting the flow of conversation, and her father shot her a glare. She shrugged and shoved her hands into the pocket of her black jeans. She had enjoyed, frustrating her father earlier, coming down in her black muggle clothing, refusing to get all dressed up for a Quidditch game. Her black hair was pulled into a loose bun, and she glanced at the others, who gaped at her. "I apologize, Minister, Mr. Weasley. My father seems to have forgotten his manners." Asteria stepped forward, maneuvering around the groups. 

 

"I am Asteria Malfoy. The eldest Malfoy." She said, placing her best dazzling smile, causing Fudge to laugh, and Arthur to just stare. 

"Your father has mentioned you, you've been attending Illverymore, the school in America, correct?" Fudge asked, going for a polite small talk. 

"Yes, you do seem to spend a large amount of time with my father, Minister." She said, looking at him with accusatory eyes, "And yes, Illverymore, but I'll be returning to Hogwarts for my final two years." Fudge seemed to be stunned, still by her earlier statement, but she had heard a cough to cover laughter from the Weasley's group. 

"And Mr. Weasley, I've heard many things about you and your family," she supplied, turning to face the group, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you and the others who have given my spoiled brother such a hard time. She said with a laugh, before turning to face her very angry father, amused mother, and offended brother. "Now, father, may we get to our seats, it looks like the match is ready to begin." She began to walk away, towards where their seats were, giving no room for arguments. 

 

 

\----

The match had been beautifully played, even Asteria had taken note, even though she wasn't a big Quidditch fan. She laid in her bed in the tent, when the noises started. Shouts and screams, her father had been precariously missing for a few hours, and her mother was suddenly up and worried. Draco looked on worried, so Asteria stood, tossing an arm over his shoulder, and casually leaning on him. 

"There are men in clocks out there?" Draco whispered, darting away from the tent flap, Asteria stood, and glanced outside, noting the black clocks and skeletal masks and felt a deep surge of anger, and she walked back, tossing an arm over Draco's shoulders. 

"No need to worry, little brother." She said, glancing at her mother, whose eyes seem to bore into her soul, "Father's out there, you are safe." And her mother's eyes widened, and a hand covered her mother. 

"What are you talking about, Sia?" He asked, looking at her. 

"Don't pretend ignorance, Dray, you know what I'm talking about. Now let's get away from here, so no one makes any assumptions. If anyone ever asks, Mother. Father never left the tent." She whispered, dragging her brother out of the tent, and holding his hand as she broke out into a run. It only took them a moment to reach the line of the woods, and she had to skid to a stop to avoid plowing into a small group, she barely recognized the group, but her brother did. And his Malfoy exterior came out to play. 

"Had you better be along? Wouldn't want her spotted would you?" Her brother drawled out, and Asteria attempted not to roll her eyes. 

"What's that suppose to mean?" The young witch asked. 

"Granger, they are after muggles. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around... They're-" Asteria flicked her brother's forehead.

"While my brother is rude, he isn't wrong."

"Hermione is a witch," Potter argued. 

"I am fully aware of that, Potter." Asteria replied, "However, she is a muggle-born, and that's who those freaks are after." 

"Exactly, she's a mudblood." Draco sneered, and Asteria slapped him, directly across the face. 

"Don't let me ever catch you using that term again, little brother." She growled in annoyance, as her brother looked at her shocked. "Now, Potter, Weasley, get Granger out of her, before they catch wind of her. And do keep to the shadows, I'd rather nothing happen to you three." She finished, before dragging her brother deeper into the forest. When they finally got far enough away, Asteria shoved her brother away from her. 

"You wonder why everyone hates you at Hogwarts, that is why!" She finally said, her voice angry, as her brother looked on. 

"But father.." He attempted to speak, but the look on her face must've stopped him.

"Our father is a pathetic, excuse of a man and an even worse father." Asteria supplied. "Draco, you are my little brother, and I love you so much. But I can't believe you would let father warp you so much. You are so much better then he is. I don't want his life for you, and I will do what I must to make sure it doesn't happen. Don't look at me like that, Draco." She said, her anger leaving, making her feel exhausted. 

"Asteria, I just...I just want to make him proud." Draco finally spoke, his voice soft and young. 

"You don't need to make him proud, you just need to make yourself proud." 

"He hates me, already, Sia." He whispered, and he slid to the ground. "I'm not what he wants me to be." 

"Lucius was never meant to be a father, Draco. He doesn't hate you, he hates everything." Asteria responded, kneeling in front of Draco. 

"You don't understand, I..I'm..."Draco choked on his words, and she suddenly seemed to get it, what her baby brother was saying, remembering his younger years. 

"I do understand." She whispered, pulling him close to her, "You don't have to say it, just always remember that I love you." She kissed his forehead, and let him cry into her chest. 

It was a long time before the shouts and smell of fire passed, the silence was shocking, but Asteria didn't release her brother the entire time. Not until the sun started to peak through the trees, and Asteria knew their mother would be frantic searching for them. Draco had fallen asleep in her arms, much like he had when they were younger, so Asteria maneuvered them, placing him on her back, struggling to carry her not so little, little brother. His legs were dangling and he silently snuggled closer to her back, as she attempted her trek through the forest back towards their camp, and she watched the bustle of the people around. She silently walked, towards her tent, further away from the others, and obviously Malfoy. She sneered at it, but quickly squashed the emotion, and pushed onward, and entered it. She made a noise, at the sight of her father sitting motionlessly at the table, their mother asleep in her bed. She walked past him and gingerly placed Draco on his bed. She stood up straight, her back cracking slightly finally free from the weight of her brother. 

"Did you have fun, father?" She grumbled and walked towards the kitchenette and grabbed a cup of tea. 

"Whatever are you talking about, Asteria?" He responded, finally moving, sipping his own tea. 

"Please, let's move past your inability to accept that I'm not mother or Draco." She replied, sitting across from him. 

"I still don't know what you mean." 

"You know, I have this very clear memory from when I was a child, its one of the only one I still have. I had snuck out of bed to get a glass of milk, and I heard the back door open, I hid behind a pillar, a better choice than facing your wrath back then." She chuckled, "And in you walked, wearing this black robe, like smoke and a white, skull-like mask that gave me nightmares for years afterward." She finished, finally looking upwards at her father, taking in his astounded look. "So I repeat, Father, did you have fun tonight? Playing with your pathetic Death Eater friends?" She growled, the anger finally making its mark. Her father couldn't help himself, and the trademark smirk graced his face. 

"Think you are so clever." His whispered, standing to his feet. He didn't speak until he was parallel with her, heading towards his room with mother. "But yes, daughter, I had a blast."

"You sicken me, Lucius." She responded, and let him walk away from her. "Bastard." She whispered, before putting her head in her arms. 

What the hell was going to happen next? she wondered silently.


	4. Hogwarts

Asteria at in a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express, as was trying to squish the murderous rage brewing in the pit of her stomach. Her father had let the news slip about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and had said that she was to put her name in the goblet, whether she wanted to or not. She was under no circumstance to say no; he had given her a look that told her, he would make her life even harder than he was already doing. He had locked her in her room for the remained of the summer, refusing to risk her letting something slip, but she had announced to Fudge and the Weasley's that she would be attending Hogwarts at the start of the school year, so he had to let her out. But he made it very clear, what he would do to her mother if she went against his orders. 

She leaned forward, her head in her hands as she took a delicate deep breath. She had already changed into her robes, going for the black pants instead of the skirt which the females of Hogwarts usually wore, her white button-up tucked into her black pants, and her green and silver tie was loose on her neck, and her black robe, that held the Slytherin crest was folded on the seat beside her. She wanted to go back in time, and never returned home. But the punishment would've been worse if she had made her father hunt her down. She was more than fed up with her father. Considering she was sporting a really mean couple of bruises on her back from his cane when she had thrown a book at him. 

Asteria was more than aware she was pushing his limits with her own temper. She leaned back in the empty compartment when the door flew open. Revealing three guys, all sporting red and gold ties, two of them were identical to each other and with flaming red hair, the third was sporting dark skin and a charming smile. She shut her emotions from her face instantly, and lean back, posing herself elegantly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes?" She muttered, not really in the mood, and her back throbbing at the pressure on it.

"Oh, sorry. we didn't realize this compartment was taken." The dark-skinned guy answered, his eyes focusing on her tie, and raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you're Malfoy's sister from the Cup." One of the red heads answered, and Asteria looked at them, that's right.

"You are the Weasley twins, my brother's mentioned you." She responded with a smirk. And the twins hesitated, tensing up.

"Umm, yeah. Sorry." One whispered, and they backed out, leaving the compartment, and Asteria leaned forward and rested her face in her hands again.

\---

Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Asteria felt a small bundle of nerves form in the pit of her stomach, but she shoved them deeper, tossed on her cloak, and stride out of the train with her head high, black hair tumbling down her back. She looked every part the eloquent pure blood she was expected to play. She spoke to no one as she entered the carriage and barely registered the other students inside. 

Once at the large doors of the school, her facade nearly slipped, but she straightened her shoulders and took a delicate spot at the end of the Slytherin table. She didn't really want to deal with this, the tournament would start taking names just after she turned 17, all the transferring had affected her schooling. She didn't particularly want to participate, though a chance to win that much money that was purely hers and not connected to her family was almost worth it, even though she had, over the summer, removed her 'allowance' from the family vault, opening one of her own, taking the first steps to distance herself from the Malfoy name. She wasn't the Heir, Draco was. 

That's why she had been shipped off, but here she was, back in the thick of things to what? An attempt at winning her family more glory. The chances of her getting picked were slim, and the chances of her winning, that was a different story.

She was startled out of her thoughts as food appeared before her on the table, she didn't think she could stomach it if she was being completely honest with herself. So she put some soup in a bowl and made it look like she was eating as she glanced around the Great Hall. She noted the vague differences here at Hogwarts compared to her time at Illverymore. 

She brushed the thought away, refusing to let herself think of her time there. She'd been so happy, and now, she was bruised, tired, and just fed up with everything. She barely listened to the Headmaster announcing information about the Tri-Wizard tournament. She already knew what she needed to know, and she still had time to weight her own options, even though she knew she would do it, not to please her father but to keep her mother safe, and have a chance to be known as someone other than the unwanted Malfoy. 

It wasn't long after, when the Headmaster dismissed the chattering students to their common rooms, and Asteria flinched inwardly, she had hated the Slytherin Common Rooms in her first year, and she doubted that had changed, her old dorms had been welcoming in the sunlight. She followed behind her housemates, ignoring her brother's ranting ahead of her. He put on a good face in public, living up to the Malfoy name. But she knew what he really wanted, and it was the same as her...They both wanted freedom. Once inside the common room, she retired quickly to her room, changing quickly, and laying down, staring at the canopy of her bed. Silk sheets felt cool on her skin, and she wanted to scream, she could see her fathers hand in that. Probably gave them to every bed in the Slytherin common room, and she once again felt the rage at her father boil her blood, but she shut her eyes, attempting at shutting down the thoughts. Tomorrow was a new day, she'd receive her schedule, and be on her way to blending into the background until it came time to put her name in for the tournament. 

 

-The next morning;

Asteria woke with a start, her dreams had circled around her, her father's beatings and anger. She shook her head and glanced at the sleeping forms of the other girls in her dorm, letting out a sigh, she crawled from her bed, grabbing her uniform and slipped into the bathroom to shower. Which she made quick, before staring at herself in the mirror. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the thin dark bruise on her shoulder, and quickly dressed in her black pants and white shirt with her tie. She wasn't a fan of the uniform, Illverymore had been a bit more freeing about its dress code, unlike Hogwarts. Using her wand, she magically dried her hair, before slipping on her black ankle boots, refusing to wear the uncomfortable loafers that everyone else wore. 

Slipping her wand up her sleeve, she exited the bathroom, just as the other girls began to wake. She eyed her robe, and grabbed it and her bag, tossing the robe on top it, not willing to deal with the thick coat in the still summer heat or England, and made her way up to the Great Hall, sitting at the edge, and grabbing toast when a deliberate shadow fell over her. She glanced up into the face of Professor Snape, as he held out a piece of paper for her. She grabbed it with a polite nod, and looked it over; 

Advance Transfiguration -McGonagall 8 am  
Advance Potions - Snape 9 am  
Advance Charms - Flitwick 10 am  
Advance Defense - Moody 11 am  
-Lunch-  
Herbology - Sprout 1 pm  
History of Magic - Binns 2 pm  
Advanced Arithmancy - Vector 3 pm  
Ancient Studies - Jones 4 pm  
-Dinner-

Asteria's schedule was packed, but as usual similar to her packed schedule at Illverymore. Someone had done their research when making her schedule, and she glanced up at the Head table and got a small smile from the Headmaster, giving her a knowing look and she nodded in appreciation at him. How'd she was going to juggle this schedule and the possibility of being apart of the tournament, she wasn't sure, but brushed the thought from her head, and checked her watch. only 7:30, she still had plenty of time before her first class, but stood anyway, and began the trek down towards the Transfiguration classroom, and slipping into the empty classroom, she took a seat at the front of the room, placing her head in her arms, and mentally prepared herself for the day of first classes, back at Hogwarts. Prepared for the amount of homework she'd end up with.

-

By 5 pm, she had 40 feet worth of essays to write for most of her classes. Nevermore thankful that Moody, Sprout, and Binns didn't seem to hand out any homework, much like Draco had told her. But McGonagall, Snape, and Vector had no problem handing out requirements for the long essay's all three had to be at least 10 feet, and the others had been shorter, but still requirements. She silently grumbled under breath as she headed to the library to begin her homework, refusing to listen to the Slytherin house and their various rants about the day. At least the library would be quite enough for her to concentrate. 

Asteria gave a gentle nod to Madam Price, before taking a seat at a table, pulling out her Transfiguration book, to begin her essay, and mentally cursed herself, her quill had broken in her bag, under all her books, and her spares were in her room, and she was fully aware of how long the trek was back to the common rooms and dropped her head onto the desk in exasperation. 

"Here." A voice whispered, pulling her from her thoughts and she came face to face with Harry Potter, as he held out a quill for her. She glanced around and saw his friends, who looked at her curiously. 

"Thank you, Potter. I wasn't looking forward to trekking all the way back to the dungeons for a bloody quill." She whispered, and then waved her arm, offering them a seat at her table. 

"I..-uh.Thanks?" Potter stumbled, before sitting next to her, followed by Weasley and Granger. Asteria didn't speak as she began her essay, the elegant scrawl crossing the page as they worked in silence. A soft huff did draw up Asteria's head and she glanced at Potter and Weasley as the struggled with a potions essay. 

"What is it?" She offered, drawing up Grangers gaze. 

"Snape wants us to write in detail how to brew the perfect Girding potion, but we can't find it in this book," Potter muttered. 

"That's because it's not in that book," Asteria supplied. "It's a third-year potion, he's probably testing what you remember from last year. However, the potion itself is quite simple." She finished and pulled out an extra piece of parchment, and began writing. "So first add a set of Fairy wings, and heat until the potion turns turquoise, add one measure of doxy eggs, and heat until it turns pink." She paused, thinking for a moment, "Add the toasted dragonfly thoraxes until the potion turns red, and I do mean red. Then heat until the potion turns blue. next add the thoraxes again, until the potion turns silver, heat again to red, add three measures of doxy eggs, a couple of thoraxes, heat until blue, add three flying seahorses, and heat until green." She finished, handling the boys the potion instructions. "The perfect Girding Potion. You should drop in that the potion, itself, gives extra endurance and is foul smelling." She finished, smirking and going back to her essay, finishing it off with a flourish. 

"You are brilliant," Weasley muttered, studying the parchment she had written on. 

"I'm fully aware, Weasley." She replied, not looking up as she began her essay for Arithmancy. Everything went back to the silence, only the sounds of turning pages, and scratching quills could be heard, and before she knew it, Madam Price was ushering them out, 30 minutes till curfew. She gave the trio a smile and nod, before taking off towards the dungeons. She had been able to finish most her essay's, just had one and a half to finish and would be the moment she hit the common rooms, thankful that it was deserted, and sat down, finishing the essay for Vector and Jones, before retiring into bed. 

Her first day done.


	5. Halloween

October 30th, the night before Halloween, at the feast, the other schools arrived along with a bustle of Ministry employees. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students had arrived and Asteria was late to the feast. Missing the main speech by Dumbledore as well as the entrances by the other schools. Having lost track of time in the library, due to homework, she slipped in silently and took a seat at the edge of her table. No one but Snape seemed to notice her entrance, and yet he did nothing. There were murmurings at the sight of the Goblet, and the blue flame that was sparking from the top. She gathered all she needed thanks to the gossip around the table, as students chomped down on the food. The champions had tonight, and tomorrow to put their names into the Goblet, and then the champions would be selected at the feast tomorrow night. It all sounded simple enough, she had to wait until tomorrow, as it was her birthday, but that was fine. She had gotten a letter from her father that morning, reminding her what would happen if she didn't put her name in it. At least he was aware that the likely hood of her being chosen was slim. 

As dinner ended, and she followed the student body back to their common rooms, she caught a glimpse of Moody, as he stalks after the Headmaster of Durmstung. Part of her wanted to follow but knew better than risk getting caught out after curfew. She slipped up to her dorm, casting a soft glance at her brother, who seemed engrossed in a piece of parchment. A blush had crept up his pale neck, and he tossed the letter into the fire, and shoved his hand into his pockets, before heading towards his own dorm. She quirked an eyebrow as she watched. Was he seeing somebody? Or was he simply interested in someone? Asteria shook her head and finished slipping into her dorm, and fell face first into her bed, still in her uniform. She was exhausted, the feet upon feet of an essay's from her classes and the stress from the tournament. She grumbled into her pillow, this isn't what she wanted, at all. She had to plan her entry into the tournament and make sure she was seen entering, so it got back to her father that she tried. She buried her face deeper into her pillow, kicking off her shoes. And letting sleep take over her mind, and surrendered to the darkness. 

-Morning-

Asteria stumbled into the classroom holding the Goblet, in her rumpled clothes and a piece of toast in her mouth. Students were surrounding the glowing circle around the Goblet. She watched as the identical Weasley boys made their attempt to enter, and nearly dropped her toast, as they were flung past her, grazing her and hitting the ground. Her eyes wide, the toast hanging from her lips, watching as their identical red hair fade into grey and long beards sprouted from their faces. They looked at each other with astonishing looks on their faces and the room was deafeningly silent. When a shocked sound exploded from her lips, and her toast dropped to the floor, and laughter bubbled out. Her knees caved, as she hit the ground, laughing at the Weasley twins, and as they stared at her, they busted out laughing as well, and it was followed by the rest of the students in the room. 

Asteria sobered up, and straightened, she threw a wink at the Weasley's and before diligently stepping over the age line and slipping a hand into her pocket, pulling out a scrap of parchment and dropping it into the Goblet as it flared to light, and died down, when the doors flew open, Asteria's gaze flew to the sound, and found her brother; her idiot, adorable little brother, holding a bouquet of flowers, a large box of expensive chocolates and a balloon, which flashed words that said "Happy Birthday, Sister!" She watched his embarrassment flash across his face before vanishing, and he stepped around the twins, who watched in surprise. 

"Asteria Dahlia Malfoy, I would just like to wish you, my lovely sister, a happy birthday." Draco flashed his best smile, bowing deeply, and holding out the gifts to her. She blushed at her brother, for the first time since she was eleven, she finally got to spend her birthday with her brother. 

"Thank you, little brother." She replied, taking the gifts, before using one hand touched his cheek, standing on the tips of her toes to press a sisterly kiss to his forehead. "Let's go get me some more toast, I dropped mine earlier." She whispered, linking her arms with his and walked back towards the Great Hall, which was now bustling with teachers and students, when the Headmaster stood.

"And a Happy Birthday, to you, Ms. Malfoy." He announced with a soft bow.

"Oh, thank you, Headmaster." She smiled at him, before leading Draco to the Slytherin table, sitting down. She pulled her wand from her sleeve, and waved it at her gifts, sending them to her room. Draco sat beside her, and looked at her. 

"How are you doing here?" He asked they hadn't spent much time together. 

"Its been okay, been busy. I have a busy schedule." She replied, sipping on some apple juice. "Lots of classes, and father wanted me to enter my name into the tournament." She responded. 

"Why was father so persistent that you joined?" Draco asked, his voice suddenly dropping low. 

"Because I have to prove myself worthy of the Malfoy name, little brother." She responded with a sigh. He was old enough to understand now, after all this time, she couldn't keep avoiding the truth from him. 

"But why?" He asked, his eyes wide as he straightened.

"Because I am a woman, I won't be the Heir, you will be. I need to prove myself worthy so father can marry me off to some monster." She responded, and rolled her shoulders. 

"Marry you off?" He seemed shocked, "Mother won't allow that." 

"Mother will do as she is told, as women are supposed too," Asteria responded, and felt her stomach grow queasy. 

"Why didn't I know any of this?" He asked, ignoring his classmates. 

"Because I refused to tell you. It isn't your burden to carry, little brother." She responded. 

"But I won't allow it." He stuck out his chin in defiance.

"There are only two ways to stop father, the first is that I would have to be disinherited or father die before he actually creates the arrangement." 

"I won't let him do that to you, Sia." He growled, suddenly angry. "I won't let him take your choices away." 

"Draco, no matter what happens, it doesn't matter. Just know that I will always love you and fight for you." She whispered, tossing an arm over his shoulders. 

"And I for you." He responded, leaning his head on her shoulder. 

"I won't let it come to that, Dray." She finished, kissing his temple, and standing. "I've still got a few more pieces of homework to finish, I'll check in on you later." She finished before exiting the Great Hall. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh before retreating to the library, mostly to catch a moment of peace. She slumped in a chair in the corner, and let out a breath. 

"So this is where people come to die." Ruby red hair, green eyes, freckles and clearly American. Asteria's eyes widened at the sight of her best friend. 

"Alice, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" She seemed shocked at the slender redhead, as she pulled up a chair. 

"Well, my cousin is in Beauxbaton, and since last year was my last year, I decided to participate in a internship of sorts, at Beauxbaton." She answered with a grin, "But this school is freaking stuffy." She mumbled, adjusting her revealing top. 

"Hell, Ali, you just came to spy on me." 

"Not spy, check up on. I know how much you didn't want to come back here." She smiled, gently, "And how could I possibly miss your birthday, after spending the last 5 years together for it." She smiled, summoning a small box, wrapped in delicate paper. 

"How do I survive without you, Ali." Asteria smiled, and unwrapped the box, opening to reveal a lovely crafted necklace, on one side held the Thunderbird House crest from Illverymore and on the other, held the Slytherin House crest. It was elegantly created, and held powerful magic. 

"There are wards placed in the necklace that will help protect you from your father." Alice's voice lost its teasing manner, and took a more serious tone, as did her face. "How bad was it when you returned?" She asked, and Asteria leaned back and let out a breath. 

"Not super bad, but it would probably help if I stopped picking fights with him at every chance. Did you hear about what happened at the Quidditch cup?" Alice nodded, "He was apart of the cloaked figures stringing up Muggle-borns, and he has his hands in something dangerous right now." 

"What did he do to you?" Alice didn't care about what he'd done to others. 

"Locked me in my room, took a few swings with that ridiculous cane of his." Asteria shrugged. 

"A cane?" She whisper-yelled. 

"Yes, he keeps his wand is in the hilt of it. It's suppose to make him seem sophisticated, just makes him look like a prat." Asteria waved her hand about. 

"And how's your brother?"

"Angry, and protective, as usual. I told him about why father wanted to me to enter the tournament so badly, and he didn't react well." Asteria shrugged. 

"Of course he didn't, Sia. You're his sister, and he knows you've been protecting him all this time."Alice added.

"Don't be so charming, Ali. Your very presence has begun to annoy me." Asteria smiled at her obnoxious friend. 

"Oh, shush. Now, back to funner talk, tell me about the cuties here at Hogwarts." Alice smirked, and Asteria was struck by how similar they were, in truth. Alice Joseph was Asteria's best friend, a half-blood whose family had fled from England back in the time of darkness from Grindelwald. 

"I haven't noticed much, Ali. Maybe you should go exploring and find someone to entertain yourself while you are here." Asteria said with a wave of her hand . "You know I only attend school to focus on my actual education, unlike you." She smiled at the look of mock sadness on her friend. 

"You are a jerk, Sai. But not wrong, I do have to go." She said glancing at her watch, "It's almost time for the feast." She said with a wicked grin.Asteria glanced at her own watch and noticed it was true. They felt the library, arms locked and trailed down to the Great Hall. It had been rearranged for the announcements, Asteria and Alice, took their seats as Dumbledore began to speak, he droned on about the rules, what the tournament would entail. And waved his hand over the Goblet, a piece of paper flying out and into his hand. 

"And the Durmstung champion is.." He trailed off, his voice magnified by magic as he checked the slip, "Viktor Krum!" The students erupted in cheers for the guy who casually walked forward, shaking Dumbledore's hand and walking to the back room. 

"Next, the Beauxbatons champion.." a piece of something flew out of the Goblet and into his hand once more, "is Fleur Delacour!" And once again, cheering happened, including Alice, whose face shined with pride. 

"And last but, certainly not last, our Hogwarts champion..." A piece of parchment flew out, and Asteria leaned forward in her seat, her breath stuck in her lungs. "Asteria Malfoy!" The Slytherin table erupted louder then ever before, with Draco jumping onto a table. Asteria was shocked, but gracefully stood, and with her head high, the Malfoy smirk gracing her face, she shook the Headmasters hand, and nodded at Snape, retiring to the back room. It was quiet as she took in the other champions, who stared at her, when a noise drew her attention from the way she came. 

"Potter, what're you doing back here?" She asked, and he looked at her, confusion and fear to play on his features. Before he had a chance to answer, shouting came and it grew louder as Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Karkaroff, and the Beauxbatron headmistress came barging in. 

"Harry, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asked, his voice soft, even though he held up a hand to silence the rabble behind him. 

"No, sir." Potter responded, fear evident. 

"He's lying obviously," Karkaroff growled. 

"As loathed as I am to say it, Headmaster, I highly doubt Potter's actually guilty in this instance," Snape spoke out and it looked like it physically hurt him. 

"I believe you are correct, Severus," Dumbledore added, and looked at Barty Crouch. "Is there any way we can undo this?" 

"I wish I could say that there was," Crouch said, "But unfortunately, there isn't. The Goblet chose him. I just wish I knew how."

"A Confundus Charm?" Asteria spoke out and everyone looked at her. "A powerful one, I'd assume. I mean, the Goblet is only suppose to pick 3, right? So a strong enough Confundus Charm, to make it believe there is 4 instead of 3, place Potter's name under a fourth school, being the only one, he'd be the only option." She shrugged. And Crouch looked at her flabbergasted. 

"Dumbledore?" Karkaroff began readily to blame the headmaster. 

"Please, sir. I highly doubt Professor Dumbledore would put his students, especially a 14 year old boy in such a dangerous position. If he had wanted a leg up, he would've picked someone, who was one; at least 17, and two; probably top of their class," Asteria interrupted, "This is probably a crass plan to get Potter hurt or in trouble, someone tampered with it just to put Potter in danger, considering the likelihood of him surviving is slim." She paused, "No offense Potter."

"None taken, Malfoy." He replied, his shoulders sagged as he leaned against a pillar. 

"Ms. Malfoy is correct, sadly," Snape said, and he just looked defeated, as did Karkaroff. 

"Well, I'm afraid, I have to make some amendments to include a fourth champion," Crouch said, and quickly left, followed by the others from the other school. And Moody came inside. 

"Well, this is going to end well." Asteria spoke up, and smiled as she dropped in arm over Potter's shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he survives." She smiled at the Professor and lead the younger boy out of the backroom.

"Bloody hell," Potter muttered with an agitated sigh. "Why is it always me?"


	6. Dragons

The week before the first task had just sent her emotions on a whirlwind. Draco had irritated her beyond anything when he came complaining about Moody transfiguring him into a ferret. He'd been incredibly offended when she burst into laughter. After her brother had taken off, she had found Potter waiting for her in the library, wringing his hands. Asteria had simply walked past him, and he had diligently followed her to her usual table, sitting next to her with a worried look. 

"What is it, Potter?" She whispered, pulling her book from her bag. He glanced up and sighed. 

"Dragons." The word was barely loud enough for her to hear, and she leaned forward. 

"Come again?" She asked, her eyebrow cocked in curiosity. 

"The first task, it's involves actual dragons." He repeated, louder then before, and she leaned back. 

"Blimey, well that'll be interesting." She replied. 

"I don't know what we will have to do and how the dragons are involved, but I know they are." He added, and he just looked scared and stressed. 

"Weasley still being a prat?" She asked, referring to the conversation they had, had a few days prior. Potter's eyes narrowed at the table, before leaning back. 

"Yeah, still a prat. And your brother isn't much better." Potter supplied, and Asteria chuckled softly. 

"I know, but honestly, it's not completely his fault, our father gave him orders to make your life difficult. And Draco wants to make our father proud. Don't ask me why, that part is beyond me, honestly. My father is a slimy git, and I've been itching to punch him in the throat." Asteria responded. 

"Then why does he look up to him?" Potter asking curiously. 

"You telling me you don't look up to your father?" She asked, and paused, "Or the stories you know of your father?" 

"But my father was a good man." Potter argued. 

"Possibly, but I'm sure there are people who don't think so highly of your father, but you go off what you know. And Draco knows that if he disappoints his father, there will be consequences." Asteria answered with a shrug. "Now, Potter go get some rest, we only have a few more days until the first task." She gave him, her best charming smile, and he nodded, before leaving. 

"Bloody dragons," Asteria muttered under her breath. 

-November 24th- 

Asteria stood gingerly at the tent flap, Potter had just captured the Golden egg, after using his broom, which even she had to admit was pretty intelligent. He was currently in the lead, with 40 points, and 39 points to Krum for smashing the dragon's actual eggs. She was to be next, once the bell sounded. She adjusted her cloak, grip tightening on her wand, once the gong sounded. She stepped out and eyed the dragon, who was currently distracted by the noise, with a quick swish of her wand, she cast a simple disillusionment charm over herself; and the crowd gasped as she vanished. She kept her wand in her hand as she silently crept over rocks and boulders, reaching the nest in record time, thought the dragon tail was wrapped around the nest, she got as close as she dared, and silently used a levitation charm, to literally bring the egg to her. Once in her hand, she retreated back towards the tent and undid her first charm; bringing a complete end to the first tasks, as everyone cheered. And she has rewarded a perfect score of 40, leaving her tied with Potter. She gave the crowd a soft bow and went inside her tent before the dragon took notice of her. She slipped inside and was greeted by Potter who was grinning. 

"That was clever." He said, as Madam Pomphrey patched a few minor injuries, who glanced up at her. 

"Oh thank goodness, you aren't injured." She muttered, and Asteria nodded. 

"No ma'am, I wouldn't risk scaring my lovely face for a dragon egg." She chuckled, and Potter followed. Dumbledore entered, and gave both her and Potter approving smiles. 

"That was brilliant, both of you. Mr. Potter, wonderful flying as always. And Ms. Malfoy, that was clever use of magic, I am really impressed." Dumbledore said, looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now, both of you got to get some rest, and study up." He smiled, and pausing, "And prepare yourselves for the Ball." He winked and left, leaving both of them staring shockingly. 

"Ball?" Asteria called after him. "He said, Ball, right, Potter?" She asked, looking at the younger boy and he nodded. 

"Yeah, I think so." He responded. 

"Oh, bloody hell." 

"Ms. Malfoy!"

\--

Asteria sat in her common room, in front of the fire, with the Golden Egg in front of her. She had attempted to open in earlier and the sound had been horrible. So now, she sat there studying the patterns, trying to figure it out, when a soft sound reached her ears, and she glanced up, looking at the green tinted windows; coming face to face with one of the mermaids, who used had signed to motion to the egg and then the water, and she cocked her head to the side and it became clear. Asteria stood, bowing slightly to the mermaid in thanks, and ran to the male dorms. 

"Draco, come here!" She shouted, and winced as her voice carried. Her brother poked his head out of the room and raised a brow. 

"Yes?" 

"I need the password to the Prefect bathroom, don't ask questions, just give it to me." Asteria asked, giving him her best smile and he sighed. 

"Pine Fresh." He muttered, just loud enough for her to hear, before returning to his room. She quickly grabbed her sweater and took off, running towards the bathroom with the egg, clutched tightly in her hands. She had 2 hours before curfew. She gingerly knocked on the door, and hearing no response, let out a worried sigh, saying the password, she pushed her way in, and locked the door quickly. She didn't pause to the look around the master bathroom, just eyed the large pool of a bath, already filled with water, she dropped the egg in and kneeling on the edge, dunked her head in and opened the egg, listening closely to the song. 

'Come seek us where our voice sound, 

We cannot sing above the ground.And while you're searching, ponder this:We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look,And recover what we took.But past an hour-the prospect's black too late, it's gone, it won't come back.'

Asteria yanked her head back above the water, shutting the egg as she brought it back up. Taking a deep breath, attempting to catch her breath. She pushed her wet hair back and leaned against the door, with a deep breath. 

"Bloody hell, a task in the Black Lake." She muttered, as she stood, and dried her hair with her wand and began the long walk back to the dungeons. She'd have to let Potter know, she'd have to hear the song himself. Simply encase the songs differed from egg to egg. Once back in her common rooms, she was shocked to find the majority of upperclassmen, 4th year to 6th, and Professor Snape, and she slipped inside. 

"I thought I would alert you all, to the coming preparations; for the upcoming Yule Ball, that is part of every Triwizard Tournament. Now, the ball will fall on Christmas night, and I expect every last one of you to behave yourself accordingly. Or the punishment will be severed." Snape's usual harsh and stern voice seemed even more so. And the slytherin group nodded, in response. And the Professor turned to her, "And as a champion, Ms. Malfoy, it is mandatory that you attend with a date." He finished, exiting the room, and she suddenly felt stressed, she hadn't made many friends at Hogwarts. Getting a date to the ball would be difficult until she caught glances of the massive amount of Slytherin's who seemed to eye her hungrily. And she groaned this wasn't going to be fun. 

"Oh hell." She muttered, before taking off before anyone could grab her.


	7. Balls

Asteria was shocked, Christmas Eve as a package landed in front of her, an elegant Malfoy owl, grabbing a piece of sausage, before taking off. Her brother had gotten a similar package yesterday morning, containing his dress robes, and she could only imagine the monstrosity her father had sent her, until she saw her mother's elegant scrawl, written on the box. She gently opened the box, and found a beautiful, long silver dress and black heels; and she was suddenly very thankful for her mother, as she held the dress up. 

"Woah, mother outdid herself with your dress, Sai." Draco spoke up, looking at it. "You'll look beautiful, tomorrow night." He said with a smile. She looked at him, and winked, but she still didn't have a date. She'd been busy dodging Slytherin upperclassmen, and was slightly regretful, as she walked out of the Great Hall, the box holding her shoes and dress tucked under her arm. 

"Oi, Malfoy!" She paused, slightly; wondering if someone meant her or her brother. She glanced back and saw a guy chase after her. And she paused in shock. 

"Charlie?!?" She stumbled in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. 

"So, you really are a Malfoy? I almost didn't believe the rumors I heard from my brothers." She raised an eyebrow. 

"Brothers?!" She looked at him, taking in his startling red hair, blue eyes and freckled skin. "No bloody way, you're a Weasley!" She pointed at him. 

"Yes, ma'am." He replied with a smug smile and a bow. "I saw your picture in the prophet, and saw you beautifully defeat that dragon during the first task."

"I should've expected, being a dragon tamer and all that." Asteria responded, leaning against a wall by the Great Hall. "But that doesn't explain, why you are still here."

"Oh, come on. I couldn't be in the area and not take the chance to see you." He said, stepping closer. 

"Charlie, don't." She whispered, feeling herself shiver. 

"Don't what?" He leaned closer, placing his hand by the wall near her head. 

"Don't play these games. We've done this dance already, Charlie. Let's not do it again."

"Don't be like that." He smirked. "Asteria, after our time together over the summer, you can't say you don't miss me."

"I didn't say I don't miss you, Charlie." She began, glancing around, "But if my father hears of this, he will make my life hell." 

"He already makes your life hell, you told me that." 

"Bloody hell, Charlie. He could make it worse. It was one thing when I was in America, he doesn't even know why I stayed over the summer so long. If he found out, I had been seeing someone, a Weasley, he'd kill me." She pleaded. 

"Sai..." He whispered, seeing the look in her eyes. 

"Damn it, why did you have to do this? Why didn't you have to see me?" She begged. 

"I am so sorry I made this difficult for you." He responded in shock. 

"Just go, I'm begging you." She whispered, placing her hand gingerly on his chest. He nodded, and pressed his lips to her forehead, before leaving the way he came, and she slid to the ground. "Shit." She muttered, and went to the dorms and hunted down one of her brother's more normal friends. Theodore Nott. She found him in the common room, book in his hand. 

"Nott, you're taking me to the Ball tomorrow night, got it?" She said, dropping the box on the seat next to him, as he jerked his head at her. 

"Uh..?" He seemed confused, and she sighed. 

"According to my brother, you are the more polite and centered of his classmates, and I would rather not go with those overly eager ones from my own year. I'd owe you one." She finished, and he slightly blushed, but nodded. "Thank you." She finished, before dropping her dress off in her room, and sitting on her bed, thinking over her summer before her life went to hell. 

That smug bastard, Charlie, had come to Illverymore to talk about dragons in her Care of Magical Creatures class and stayed the last three months of her school year, it wasn't until after, when she ran into him at the local bed and breakfast, did they hit it off, and began to drown themselves in a summer romance, that never went further then kisses and long walks on the beach. She let out a sound in the back of her throat. He had never pressured her, but she had told him about her father, leaving out his name. And she had nearly fallen in love, before breaking it off and fleeing back to her family manor. She laid back, tossing a hand over her eyes to hold back the emotional distress currently fumbling around her chest and stomach. She knew very well, Charlie wasn't going to be leaving the area. He'd stay to keep an eye on Harry for his parents, and wanted to kick herself. 

The fact that she had never picked up on who he was, who he was connected too. Not that they ever spoke about their last names, they'd never even told each other. She knew he had siblings, but he was never specific, he never went into detail. He just said he had a few, even she had mentioned having a brother, but once again, never went into detail. Asteria sighed as she thought back. She'd been so happy, in America, but now her life had taken a bad turn. Involved in a dangerous tournament, fighting with her father, and completely lost. 

 

\--Christmas night;

Asteria had piled her hair atop her head, random stands falling downward, framing her face. She applied slight make up, bringing out her grey eyes with black eyeliner; but the most shocking part was the dress. It was tailored perfectly for her, one strap on her left shoulder and it held tightly to her body, until it hit her knees, before the slit in the side, helped it flow elegantly around her calves, and her black heels, adding a few inches to her height and the necklace from Alice sitting perfectly on her chest, the slytherin crest facing outward. She exited her dormroom, and trailed down the stairs, seeing Nott and her brother talking quietly in the common room. Her brother glanced up at the sound of her shoes and his eyes brightened. Nott followed his gaze, and his eyes widened. 

"Well, Sia, you look even more beautiful then I ever imagined." Draco said, with a smile. 

"Yea-yeah. Asteria, you look magnificent." Nott stumbled out, walking towards the stairs to hold out his hand, his obvious pureblood upbringing coming out, and playing the perfect gentleman. She took his hand, and let him help her down the rest of the steps, before he led her out towards the Great Hall. 

And they did the first dance, moments after that, both Slytherin's danced perfectly, their obvious upbringing showing through. Nott's behavior deemed him as the perfect gentleman, as he led her across the dance floor. And the night finished without a hitch.


	8. The Black Lake

"Why in Merlin's name did they choose the second task to be in the Black Lake, during FEBRUARY?" Asteria nearly yelled, as paces her common room. She adjusted her Slytherin scarf and shoved her hands back into her pockets. She glanced back up at Alice, who sat in on the black chair, her legs crossed.

"I think they've all lost their minds," Alice responded in kind. "But really, back to the main topic, why'd you go to the Ball with that fourth year?" She asked again. She'd been asking for weeks now, whenever she caught up with Asteria, who would just wave her off.

"Ali, stop."

"I know Charlie was here," Alice added, pretending not to hear.

"You know I couldn't," Asteria responded, dropping into a chair near the couch.

"No, I don't know. You and Charlie are so good together." Alice added.

"And my father, the prick, would bloody well kill me." Asteria finished. And her friend just rolled her eyes. When the door to the common room opened, and Parkinson and Crabbe walked in.

"Have you seen Draco?" They immediately asked Asteria, and her eyebrow rose.

"No?"

"Snape asked to speak to him and that was an hour ago, we haven't seen him since." Parkinson supplied, and Asteria looked towards the Black Lake when things finally clicked. The song from the Golden egg, the task tomorrow, something they took, more like someone.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry so much." Asteria supplied, with a shrug, and everyone looked at her. "Trust me on this, I know exactly where my brother is."

— the next morning;

Asteria stood at the dock, in between Krum and Potter, barely listening to the Headmaster. Her brother was in the Black Lake, and she had an hour to get him. But she actually had to get in the freezing water. She glanced down at her wetsuit and grumbled under breath. Potter glanced at her and shivered. But the others nearly fell into the water when the gong sounded, and they willingly jumped, all except Asteria, who pulled out her wand, and forcing barriers up, literally parted the water as she jumped, landing gracefully on the floor with a soft thud. She stalked forward and felt the eyes of the other champions, and the merpeople watch her as she walked to her brother, who was still floating in mid-air, she cut his rope and levitated him back towards the dock.

After making sure he was on the dock, she climbed using the old ladder to get herself up, before letting the water return back to normal. Still dry, she knelt near her brother, and with a quick wave of her wand, dried his robes, just as he woke. She helped him stand, dropping a blanket on him, she paid no mind to those around her, the gapping look on Karkaroff's face or the pride in Dumbledore's.

"Well, hello there, little brother." She chuckled as her brother jerked awake, clutching his throat, as he caught his breath. He glared at Snape behind her, before looking at her. 

"What happened?" Draco asked, and she smiled. 

"You were technically bait, for the second task. Don't worry, it's already been completed. We are just waiting for the other champions to complete the task as well." Asteria supplied. 

"Wait, how long did it take you?" He asked. And she shrugged her shoulders. 

"Thirteen minutes." Moody supplied, leaning near them, watching the water. While Asteria had been focused on Draco, Fleur had come back to the surface, welts along her arms and legs from grindylows, and without whoever was her reward. Krum reappeared, shaking off a half transformation, with Granger, and they waited another 15 minutes, and Potter still hadn't shown up. And it was after the hour limit, when he finally showed up, with 2 people, one of which was Weasley and the other was some dark-haired girl, and Fleur started crying, reaching for the girl. 

And the results were handed out, Asteria in the lead, getting the max amount of points, 50, on top of her 40, from the previous task, adding up to 90, Potter with 45, added to 85, Krum who got 40, added to 80, and Fleur had a wimping 25 points. Asteria and Potter were in the lead, and Karkaroff was furious. He had given both her and Krum the max amount of points the judges could, but no one else did for Krum. He stormed off, taking Krum with him, while Asteria helped her brother off the ground, and they walked back to the castle together, arm and arm. 

"You really just parted the lake?" He asked, his eyes wide with amazement. 

"Yes, Draco." She replied and chuckled. "It was a simple spell, mostly used for parting sand and mountains. I've only ever tested in on small bodies of water, like ponds. But I figured it would work, as long as I moved fast." She explained as they reached the castle. 

"Come on, let's get some coco, and warm up by the fire." He responded as he dragged her towards the dungeons, and she caught sight of Charlie, leaning against a pillar, talking with his younger brother, Fred, and George. When he saw her, he gave her a slight nod, before refocusing on his brother. 

Asteria let out a sigh as she reached the common rooms, and went and changed, putting on her comfiest pants, and curling up with her little brother on the couch, as they traded off, telling stories. And it went silent as midnight hit. 

"Dray, so who are you daydreaming about?" Asteria asked, catching her brother gazing at the fire. His head shot up, and he looked at her. 

"No-nobody." He shuddered, and she smirked. 

"Liar, but fine. Don't tell me." She responded. "And I won't tell me about the beautiful first date I went on before I came home..." She paused dramatically and leaned forward, "With a Weasley." Draco looked at her, completely shocked. 

"What????" 

"Nope, not telling you squat, little brother." She added, before standing from the couch. "Actually, I'm gonna go to bed. Sleep well, Dray." She smiled and took off towards her dorm, as Draco stared after her. 

 

 

-I know its a short chapter-


	9. Mazes

The third task was a maze, hedge's had been grown over the Quidditch pitch after the second task, and the maze itself would be filled with dangerous creatures and riddles, for each champion to face. Asteria had grown worried at this point. She was a capable witch, but even she had her limits. With her classes and stress from the tournament, she had grown irritable, she hadn't been sleeping much, and it didn't help that she was told that her mother and father were supposed to be at Hogwarts for the final task. Asteria had decided to concede during the maze, if she reached the center first, she would give the win to whoever got there second. Just to spite her father at this point. He hadn't checked in on her, or even Draco at this point. 

Asteria grumbled to herself as she caught up on defensive magic, rereading books to be prepared so she at least didn't die in the process. She knew chances were practically in her favor, Potter being 14, though luck did seem to run on his side; Krum, while capable, was a bit slow on some things, and Fleur, had never been much of a competitor, even from the beginning. She winced at the thought, the Beauxbaton champion wasn't cut out for the viciousness of this tournament and had adamantly voiced it. Asteria leaned back in her chair in the corner table of the library and let out a noise or exasperation. Alice had spent time with her, earlier in the morning, but vanished hours ago, to spend time with Fleur. Draco had snuck food into the library earlier on, making sure she had gotten some food but hadn't stuck around. 

Potter and his friends had stumbled inside and took a seat near the restricted section, but after a polite nod from Potter, he'd focused on his own studying. Granger had come by and borrowed a book from her stack with a smile. And Asteria wanted to lay down in a ball, she wanted to give up, but she wasn't allowed to show weakness. She was so tired, her body ached, her sleeping schedule was completely off, from her staying up late to keep her grades up as high as possible, she'd even been given a lecture from McGonagall about getting rest, and requesting an extension on the homework, but Asteria had blown off the Gryffindor head, with a thank you. 

Snape had taken to watching her carefully and letting her nap in his class without a word or threat of taking points or even detention. Which was the worst part, she didn't like being treated differently. Especially by the teachers, it was even worse when she heard rumors that the Weasley family were coming to stand beside Potter. Which meant Charlie would be there, and she wasn't sure how to handle that part. He had vanished after the second task, and she hadn't heard anything since, except that his brothers; Fred and George, had taken to checking up on her. Stopping by the library with tea or toast, and giving her a slight chance to clear her head on occasion. She felt Charlie's hand in it, but couldn't prove it, and was thankful that the twins only showed up when she was alone. 

She had 2 more hours left before the third task was to begin, and she dropped her head on the book in her hands. She was just so tired, but sat back up straight, and gave a wave of her wand, sending the books into their proper place, and left the library, heading towards the common room to change. She stumbled in her room, and pulled on her black skin-tight pants, a fitted black top, piling her hair on the top of her head, before sliding, and lacing up knee-high black boots, and tucking her wand into the top of the boots, stretching slightly at her appearance, and glanced into her roommates standing mirror. The shirt had been a gift, having a green 1 printed on the back and 'Malfoy' across her shoulders, in silver. Draco had given it to her for this task, and she couldn't resist wearing it, as she exited the common room, and began the walk to the Quidditch pitch, and was shocked to see her mother, looking elegant as she sat at the front, next to whom she assumed was Krum's parents. Dumbledore seemed to be talking animatedly to Karkaroff and Snape. Asteria stood next to her mother and was shocked to see her looking worried. 

"Mother, where is father?" Asteria asked, barely looking at her sitting mother. 

"He had other things to tend too." Was the only response, and Asteria resisted wringing her hands, as she glanced around. Potter was being engulfed in a hug, by a plump redheaded witch, Asteria took to be Molly Weasley. Potter looked increasing embarrassed, but the love in his green eyes was obvious. And Asteria was suddenly envious, even when she noted Charlie and his older brother, standing beside them both. 

"Of course, he did. Everything is more important than his only daughter." Asteria finally responded and walked closer to the maze, away from her mother, as she checked her watch and adjusted her shirt, and heard Draco hoot for her, and smiled to herself. At least her brother was always on her side. She silently thanked his presence as the other champions stepped forward as well, Asteria didn't listen to the rules, after she heard she would be entering first. 

Once the gong sounded, Asteria took off at a dead run, into the maze, and kept her eyes angled downward, and took an instant right turn, going right then left for a few more meters, and paused, squatting downward at the sight of a large spider, she slipped her wand from her boots, taking precarious aim, mumbling a silent stunning curse and watched the spider drop freeze and collapse. She was quick to get back on her feet and jump over the spider and continuing on straight until she was forced into a fork in the maze. She stood there catching her breath when she heard a high pitched scream in the distance. 

"Fleur..." She whispered, before moving towards the right, and she paused at the sight of Krum, who had his eyes on her. "Ah, bloody hell." She muttered, her wand up, when she took note of his face, blank and empty. 

"Crucio" it was silent, but it was painful as the spell hit her in the chest and she hit the ground, biting down on her tongue. When suddenly, Krum stiffened and fell to the front, face first, revealing Potter behind him, wand raised. 

"Potter?" Asteria mumbled, pushing herself to her feet with a groan. "Hell, that freaking hurt." She muttered, as she finally stood. 

"You okay?" Potter asked, but keeping his distance. She nodded, grabbing her wand. 

"Go on. I'll be good." She replied, and stepped back the way she came, as Potter send red sparks flying, alerting everyone to Krum. She nodded and took off, and within moments, came stumbling up to what looked like a dementor, and she froze, wand raised. But as she watched it, and realized her assumption was wrong. Raising her wand. 

"Riddikulus," she muttered and ran past it as a new shape took form. And paused as she burst through a clearing, stumbling as she saw the Triwizard Cup, glowing slightly blue. "Blimey." She whispered stepping closer, before pausing, as Potter came forward, wand raised, a red flash flew beside her and she jerked to the side spinning around, watching a spider fall, and she spun back, wand raised, as she shouts a stunning spell behind Potter, knocking down another giant spider fall. 

"Honestly, I'm tired of these damned spiders," Potter spoke letting out a breath. 

"Well, that's two times you've saved my ass, Potter." Asteria smiled, "You can have the cup, kid." 

"No, you saved me too. You take it." Potter said, and Asteria shook her head. 

"Potter, I don't need the eternal glory or money," Asteria responded, and Potter shook his head at her. 

"Together, we take it together. It's still a win for Hogwarts, and we can split the winnings." Potter offer and Asteria recognized the offer, he wanted it to be fair and she sighed. 

"I suppose you aren't exactly giving me a choice, are you?" She smiled, as she stepped closer to him and the cup, and he grinned at her. 

"No, not really." 

"Fine then, together," Asteria said, and they both reached out and touched the cup, and she felt a searing feeling as she was sucked into a portkey, and they both landed undignified on a patch of grass. 

"What?" Potter muttered as he sat up, and his eyes went wide. 

"What is this place? Is this place part of the task?" Asteria asked, looking at the gloomy graveyard, "I freaking hope not, this place is creepy." She muttered, as she stood, wand in hand. 

"We need to get back to the cup," Potter ordered, drawing her gaze. He looked shaken, and she opened her mouth but froze at the opening of a hidden door. "Now, Asteria, to the cup!" Potter shouted, and she went to move, but another voice stopped her short. 

"Kill the spare." She felt the darkness before it hit, and saw the flash of green as she dove, dodging the killing curse. 

"What the hell?" She rolled, jumping to her feet. 

"Run, just run." Potter cried out, as the figure walked closer. He had collapsed, his hand clutching his head. 

"Potter, I will not leave you," Asteria argued. 

"Run, please." He cried out, and another spell came flying for her, but she dodged again, rolling into the forest behind her. And taking cover behind a tree. 

"Leave it. It is time, Wormtail." The creepy voice spoke out, as Asteria dropped down, and peeked out. The man, Wormtail, had his wand pointed at Potter, who was stuck to the grave they arrived at. "We will catch her in plenty of time, she won't get far." She hadn't gotten far at all, she thought to herself, as she inched her way into a bush to watch for a chance to save Potter. Asteria was a bit far, and couldn't hear anything well, but she watched in horrid fascination, as the plump man, began gathering ingredients, a bone from the grave, blood from Potter, and then he cut off his own arm. Asteria had to cover her mouth to hide her gasp, as he dropped a child-like creature into the cauldron, and watched as smoke began to pool from the cauldron, and a creature began to take form. She was in awe but completely horrified, as she watched. The creature, with a human-like form; had slits for eyes and they were blood-red, his skin grey, tall and thin. He spoke to the man from before, and used a wand, touching a mark on his other arm, and dark figures began to stake form. 

Asteria had to grip her leg to stop from racing out there and grab Potter. But she watched as the creature began to lecture the hood figures, ripping masks from them, one of which was her very own father, as he hit the ground, and seemed to be blubbering, which made her physically ill. She watched as Potter shouted, and suddenly, things took a turn. Potter was released from his spot on the grave, and grabbed his wand, pointing it at the creature, and he suddenly took cover. He was trying to catch his breath, from what Asteria could see, she inched out, wand ready, still hiding in the shadows. She took a deep breath, prepared to fight as Potter stepped out and took his stance, ready. And she felt a surge of pride for the young boy, and they flicked their wands, and their spells hit, connecting a link, and Asteria jumped out of the shadows, sending various jinx's and curses flying, as a ball formed around Potter and the creature, she kept close to him as she took a hex to the thigh, and waist, before sending even harder spells out, when Potter jerked away, and grabbed her arm. 

"Accio!"He shouted for the portkey, and they vanished as more spells were shot at them, she felt one nick her calf. And they landed, grossly tangled together in front of the student body.


	10. Unforgivable

"He's back!" Potter cried out, "Voldemort is back!" And suddenly people were rushing them, and as tightly as Asteria held onto Potter, someone pulled them apart.

"Potter!" Asteria called out but was forced back as her mother held onto her, too many people, too much noise. "Let go of me, Mother!" She shouted, releasing herself from her grasp, and she grabbed her wand, taking off after Potter. She nearly caught up, but paused, slipping into the shadows. She watched Moody drag Potter up the corridor, when someone grabbed her arm, she jerked around, wand ready and was shocked to see Charlie.

"Go, get Dumbledore. Something is wrong." Asteria mumbled, leaning up and kissing his cheek, and she slipped forward out of his reach, following after Potter. Keeping to the shadows, she reached the door and leaned against it, and suddenly, she jumped back, hearing the rushing footsteps, she pointed her wand at the door.

"Bombarda Maximum!" She shouted, the door blowing apart, "Expelliarmus, incarcerous" She shouted in quick succession. Keeping her wand raised, she stepped into the room, her anger barely controllable. "Who the bloody hell are you?" The man in the chair laughed.

"Oh, you think its funny?" She asked, pointing her wand to his head, "You think I can't find out?" She smirked evilly. "Legilimens!" She shouted, and felt her head fill with memories.

At first glance, she was able to tell that this man wasn't Alastor Moody. His head was jumbled, and dark, he'd been locked up in Azkaban, before being under the Imperiatus curse, before being freed by the plump man from the graveyard; this man, also cast a dark curse and the cup, put Potter's name in the Goblet, using her very suggestion. But she didn't know who he was. She felt herself being sent flying from his mind, as she hit the ground, one memory in her head, as she dropped to the ground, tossing her wand to the side, she crawled to a large trunk and flung it open, and deep in the trunk, was the real Alastor Moody, and Asteria reached around, grabbing a cloak and dropping it on the man in the trunk, before falling back against the trunk, finally alerted to Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore, all who eyed her differently. But it was the Headmaster who kept her attention, he looked at her with pride, and she felt her heart swell. Before Potter dropped to his knees, beside her. She leaned her head back, letting herself zone in and out, as Dumbledore got the same answers out of the impostor that she had already received, except he got the name. Barty Crouch Jr.

"Well ain't that a kicker?" Asteria mumbled as Snape helped her stand, and Dumbledore did the same for Potter. They walked all the way to the infirmary laying them down on beds next to each other. Madam Pomfrey bustled over them both quickly, when the door flew open, revealing the Weasley family. Asteria sat up and stood, ignoring the healer's aggravation, and Charlie came straight for her, wrapping her into his arms. Ignoring the shocked gasps from his family, he pulled away slightly.

"You okay?" He asked, resting his head against hers, and she chuckled.

"Not even slightly, but I will be." She responded, going for honesty. And she pulled herself out of his arms, limping over to Potter.

"Why didn't you listen to me?" Potter asked, looking at her.

"Why in Merlin's name would I leave you alone to face that, by yourself?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't abandon people, Potter."

"Thank you, Asteria. I probably would've died if you hadn't been there." He responded, and she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I owed you one, kid." She responded, as the Minister bustled into the room, and she turned, expecting questions, but instead got anger, and she was taken back. He dropped the Cup down, filled to the brim with Gallons, and crossed his shoulders.

"I don't know what is wrong with you children, spreading a horrible lie like that. You-Know-Who is dead, and it isn't appropriate for you to start spreading rumors like that." The minister said, and Asteria nearly snapped, if it wasn't for the fact that she left her wand behind, and Potter's calming hand on her wrist, she would've beaten the Minister.

"Despite your ignorance, Minister, I am not a liar. But feel free to hide in a hole, because once you realize we are right, it'll be too late, and you'll be in the ground." Asteria growled out her warning, and Fudge's eyes widened, "But maybe if you keep begging at my father's feet, you might actually survive, then again, you'll still lose your job. Now get out of my sight, before I show you the true darkness behind a Malfoy." She finished, turning from him, effectively dismissing him. There was some gasping and footsteps and silence.

"Can't believe you just threatened and mocked the Ministry of Magic in one breath," Potter exclaimed, and she let out a breath, but tensed as the doors opened again, revealing her parents, and her reaction was violent, as she grabbed Potter's wand from the table, point it at her father.

"You pathetic, insolent bastard!" she yelled, fury raging inside her.

"Asteria," He warned, his grip tightening on his cane, she tossed the wand back and grasped his coat.

"You make me sick, I saw you graveling at his feet like a bloody coward." She shoved him away, and his reaction was instant as he swung his cane, but despite her injuries, she was alert, stopping the oncoming weapon with her hand, yanking it out of his hands, and swinging it back, breaking the wood across his face. "Don't you dare, I am NOT a child you can just beat into submission." She tossed the piece of his cane down and didn't acknowledge Alice walking into the room, and stopping to watch her, and her father, who knelt on the ground.

"I am done." She stopped, taking a breath, "I officially renounce my Malfoy Heritage, I renounce you as my father. And, if I so much as catch an inkling that you put that disgusting mark on Draco, I will make what Voldemort is capable of, look like child's play. I will end you and your pathetic existence without a single moment of hesitation." She finished, walking towards Charlie, who sat on the edge of her bed, and he wrapped a delicate hand around her waist, lending her support, as her father stood, giving her a murderous look and leaving. While her mother looked at the two, her hand over her mother, and she paused, after he left the room, she walked towards her daughter, taking her face in her hands.

"Asteria, I am so proud of you." She whispered, shocking her daughter. "I want you to know that. When the time is right, I will terminate my parental rights, to your brother, so you can take him and keep him safe. But I can't leave him, he won't let me take Draco, you know that." She added, pressing her lips to the top of Asteria's head. "But I am so incredibly proud of the woman you have become." She finished and trailed after her husband.

"Woah," Charlie whispered against her back.

"No kidding." Was her only response, as the adrenaline flowed from her, and she began to sway. Charlie's reaction was instant, as he lifted her, and laid her on her bed, sitting in a chair between both her bed and Potter's as Madame Pomphrey bustled around her, her wand waving over various parts of Asteria's body, grumbling under breath, but paused before walking away, to give her shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

"Harry, what happened out there?" The Weasley matriarch asked, eyeing Asteria carefully. 

"Asteria saved my life, and Voldemort has returned," Harry responded, eyeing the Tri-Wizard Cup with distaste. And Asteria understood his disgust, this cup had been a portkey to Voldemort, and she was very trusting of it either. 

"I didn't recognize the potion he used to be resurrected IF that's what we want to call it," Asteria said, sitting up, as Alice sat next to her on the bed, nodding at Charlie before focusing on everyone else in the room.

"But you are like brilliant at potions, and you remember everything." Alice supplied, looking at her. 

"Well, I didn't actually hear anything, I was hiding in a bush." She responded to her friend and tried to flinch at the outrageous gasp from Potter's friends. 

"Hiding?" Granger asked she seemed appalled. 

"Yes, Granger, hiding. I had already had 2 Killing Curses shot at me, and Potter told me to run. I didn't, but I watched, and waited until there was an opening to get to Potter, without us both being slaughtered." Asteria supplied. 

"I doubt Lucius would let his daughter to be killed." Mr. Weasley supplied. 

"Did you miss that entire altercation?" Charlie responded, standing. "Lucius Malfoy has treated Sia like a bother instead of a daughter, her entire life. Why do-" His rant was cut off by her hand. 

"Charlie, don't bother." She sighed. "You don't trust me, because of my last name, that's fine. But this isn't about me or you, it's about the fact that the Darkest Wizard since Grindelwald has returned, and I'm inclined to fight back, not with you, Mr. Weasley or your family. But besides Harry bloody Potter and most likely Charlie, because at least I'm not harshly judged by them." She gave a heartless chuckle. "But I've been trained my entire life, on the ins and outs of dueling and battle, because I'm still a Malfoy."

"I'm inclined to trust you, Ms. Malfoy." Dumbledore said as he slipped into the hospital wing, "You have shown a piece of every house here at Hogwarts, bravery worthy of Godric, loyalty honoring Helga, intelligence surpassing Rowena, and a certain cunningness envious of Salazar, I've never been more proud, especially since you have only spent two actual years at Hogwarts." He had supplied, "I had wanted to resort you, but Lucius was against that entire idea." 

"Of course he was because Gods forgive if I was sorted into any house besides Slytherin." Asteria chuckled. Her voice caught in her throat as McGonagall step inside, with a big black dog. Asteria's eyebrow quirked and she nearly had a heart attack as the dog began to morph into a man. Sirius Black. 

"Well, shit." 

"Ms. Malfoy!" 

"Apologies, Professor McGonagall." Asteria supplied, watching the fugitive closely. He was rumored to be in league with Voldemort, but he hadn't been at the meeting, and the look of pure concern for Potter on his face spoke to her. The entire room was stunned into silence. "I'm guessing the prophet has been lying about you and your loyalty, Sirius Black." She spoke up, and all eyes jumped to her. 

"What? It's a bit obvious, honestly." She shrugged, "He, first, wasn't anywhere in the graveyard tonight, and the look on his face, makes it a bit clear, he'd only kill to protect Potter." She finished and earned a grin from Potter and Dumbledore. 

"Loathed as I am to say this, but she isn't wrong, mum," Ron spoke out before his mother could blow. Asteria looked at Alice and then Charlie, and sighed. 

"Things are going to get messy, aren't they?" She looked at Dumbledore and saw the look of worry briefly grace his features and he nodded. 

"Well, time for some battle plans, strategist," Alice said, gently clapping Asteria on the back.

"Well, darn." She replied, winking at the Head of Gryffindor, who only shook her head with a smirk.


	11. Wizengamot

Asteria stood in the shadows, covered in her disillusionment charm, hiding her from sight as she knelt in the currently empty Wizengamot courtroom, the barbaric treatment of Potter and Dumbledore had pushed her past her limits, she didn't care that the prophet had dragged her name precariously through the dirt, but Potter's? It was irritating her, and against the wishes of her cousins, Sirius and Tonks, as well as Molly and Moody, she was here, to witness Potter's trial. Her cousins worried, that if caught she'd be punished severely, while Molly and Moody, worried she make trouble for Potter. Even if her intentions weren't to do so. Potter claimed to feel better if she was there, so that's what counted to her. The young wizard seemed to be lost and angry, but she understood. 

She was shocked slightly when a few people walked into the room, it was early. She quickly pulled out her wand, summoning a piece of parchment, and wrote a quick note and vanishing it with a silent flick of her wand, sending it to Arthur, before settling back in her crouched position, wand tucked into the side of her boot, easy to access, but not immediately in her hand. She was stressed out when the rest of the court witches and wizards came through, and a few followed, opening a backdoor, letting a hoard of Dementors in, and a plump witch flicked her wand and a cat appeared, corralling the creatures to the ceiling. When Fudge came into the room, and Asteria resisted the urge to strangle the stupid little man. His constant need to undermine Dumbledore and her, he had successfully killed all hope that anyone would believe the claim of Voldemort's return, and leaving people for the taking, once the Dark Wizard decided to act. 

The door opened to her left, and Potter walked in, his hair a mess, as usual, but dressed in his nicest clothes, but the way his hands were folded in front of him, spoke volumes. He was slouched, trying to look smaller, invisible. She wanted to wrap him up and take him from all of this, from war, from battle, from everything that could hurt the poor child that just wanted to live his life. Asteria felt a surge of anger, and had to clench her hands, straightening her back as Dumbledore walked into the room, his calming presence silenced the light chatter of the others, and sent her back to lean against the wall and let out a breath, a quick glance around, and she let the charm hiding her up, and let Potter see her, before refocusing the charm, and watched him let out a deep breath, sagging into the chair, and she focused on him, wishing she could protect him from this, like she wanted to protect her own brother. But she had to let him do this, they wouldn't be able to hide from Fudge and the entire British Wizarding force. She drowned out most of the commentary, knowing if she listened to closely, she'd be liable to start fighting back, so she focused on Potter, on his reactions, his defensive nature, his slouching that was familiar, trying to make yourself a smaller target. And that's when it clicked in her head, and she felt a surge of rage in her chest at the thought, that someone, that some insignificant muggle hurt him, beat on him. She'd seen Potter be brave, face death and battle head-on, his head high, and ready to fight, so it had slipped past her, but she knew the signs because she had done the same things until she ended up in America. 

She watched the young boy stand as a frail older woman sat down, Asteria once again, didn't pay much attention, just focused on Potter's body language, and stood, keeping a lock on her charm, as she silently stepped up behind him, and placed an invisible hand on his shoulder, lending him her strength, and he visible released a breath, comforted by her presence, and she fully realized what she was going to do next, what her next plan was, because she would lay down her life for Potter, like he was her blood, because he didn't deserve any of this. He stepped forward, to sit back in the metal chair, her hand falling to her side, and she let out a desperate breath and stepped back. When she heard a clear voice, ask the one question that really mattered. 

"All those for clearing all charges?" The voice broke through every worry and her head snapped to attention, and she watched more than half the people there, lift their hands, and she felt a breath leave her in joy. He wasn't expelled, his wand wouldn't be broken, and he stood, as Dumbledore slipped out the door, and she followed, once the headmaster was gone, and no one was looking, she dropped the charm, just as Potter slipped out the door, a bright lopsided grin on his face, and she pulled him into her arms, his body seeming to shrink in her arms, and she let him go, and gave a brilliant grin, and linked their arms, when the Minister walked out, followed by the plump witch from earlier. 

"Ms. Malfoy." Fudge stopped and glared at her, and she squared her shoulders. 

"Actually, it's Ms. Black, now. Since I refuse to be associated with Death Eaters, unlike you." She said, her grin slipping off her face, being replaced with a dark smirk. 

"Like that's much better. Sirius Black is a death eater." The plump witch replied, trying to intimidate her. 

"No, I'm quite sure I would've seen him in the graveyard, but I suppose you are like this imbecile and have no actual brain in your head. But if you'll excuse me, I must get back with Mr. Potter, we have celebrating to do." She smiled, darkly, before leading Potter away from the two.

"How do you do that?" He whispered, as she leads him towards the elevator's, giving Shacklebolt a nod, and smile, letting him know, so he could alert Arthur. 

"Do what?" She responded as the elevator moved. 

"Inspire such fear?" 

"It's natural, honestly. It apart of the genes." 

"I wish I could do that." He responded. 

"No you don't, you would be labeled the next Dark Lord, but that's why you have me. I inspire fear for you." She smiled, nudging his shoulder with hers. They got to the Atrium, and she focused, dragging him out towards the Visitor's Entrance, so they could safely and quietly leave. Once outside, she pulled him into an alcove and apparated them to the first step of headquarters. She gave him a grin and pushed him through the door, and he stumbled through and gave her a playful shove as they walked towards the kitchen. 

"Well?" Molly asked as she saw them both. 

"Cleared of all charges!" Asteria shouted softly, and Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and the Weasley twins clapped and cheered softly. Potter laughed and was engulfed into a hug by Molly as Sirius pulled her away from the celebration. 

"How bad was it?" He asked, and Asteria sighed. 

"Not all that great, but the majority of them voted to clear the charges, but Fudge wasn't one of them." She responded, and he sighed. 

"He is going to make matters worse for Harry." Sirius supplied, and Asteria rubbed her face with her hand and leaned against the door frame. 

"I know, but short of killing him, or somehow getting him to physically see Voldemort, there really isn't anything we can do, Sirius." She paused, "Unless we take him away from here." And Sirius' head shot up, and he looked at her with wide eyes. 

"What do you mean, Sia?" He asked, pulling her further away from the kitchen, into the front room. 

"I mean, take him far away from Voldemort, for what this could mean, Sirius." She whispered, "You know just as well as I do, what all this is going to lead too. It'll be all out war, and I have a feeling that it'll all come down to Harry against Voldemort, and while I fully believe in his ability to fight, Voldemort is a skilled DARK wizard." She nearly shouted she needed someone to see why this could be a good option. 

"You know he won't run, Sia," Remus said, stepping into the conversation, and her shoulder's sagged. 

"I know, but it needs to be an option. I do not want him to die in this, Remus." She replied, running a hand through her dark hair. 

"What about your brother?" Remus asked, and she sighed. 

"I can't do anything until my mother forfeits her rights as a parent if she ever does. Because if I take him now, Fudge will hunt me down for Lucius. And we would have the Ministry and Death Eaters on our trails." She finished with a sigh. 

"Sia, I understand. Merlin, if I could convince Harry to run, I would. But Remus is right, Harry won't run, he wouldn't leave his friends." Sirius answered, but his admission settled her because it wasn't just her. They were fully aware of what would happen if Potter stayed, but they knew how he'd react, and so did she, but it didn't mean she didn't want to try anyway. Asteria sat on the couch, and both men followed her, sitting down next to her. 

"I just wish I could get him away from this, I don't want him to have to be a part of this fight, it isn't his responsibility." She whispered. 

"It isn't your's either, Sia." Her cousin responded and looked at her, and she sighed. 

"Your father's choices, don't make it your fault either." Remus supplied, catching her response before she made it. 

"Maybe not, but Voldemort still tried to kill me, and Potter. I'm all about revenge." She responded with a wink. "So I fight this fight, and I fight for Potter because that's the right choice." She finished, standing, brushing the dust off her pants, and turned looking at the two men on the couch. "I'll die to protect him, but I'll kill to do it as well." She finished, walking back to the kitchen, pausing as she heard Sirius speak. 

"Thank Merlin for that girl, she may save him before we could ever get there," Sirius whispered and heard Remus mumble in agreement. Asteria squared her shoulders, and joined the celebration, her fake smile on her face, as her mind mulled over battle plans for the future she didn't have any clue for.

She'd ensure Harry Potter's survival, as well as her brother's, even if she died doing it.


	12. Final

"Has that damned Headmaster lost his mind?!?" Asteria finally snapped, staring at the letter in her hands. She had repeated this statement 10 times since opening her school letter. After celebrating Ron and Granger's rise to Prefect, she opened her letter to learn, she'd risen to Head Girl. 

"Head Girl? I just don't get it." She added, and Potter shook his head at her as he dusted a curtain. 

"Asteria, please, stop shouting." Molly answered exasperated. The doting mother didn't fully understand why Asteria didn't want to be Head Girl, Potter did, as did Sirius. It pulled her into the light, and put her in an authoritative position. She had never wanted to be Head Girl, or Prefect or anything like that. She wanted to keep her head down, and get through her last year, with gathering as much information on defensive magic, and the HOW Voldemort was back. She knew that some privileges that came with her position was she could get into the restricted section. But it pulled her into the light, which wasn't good. 

"I'm sure Dumbledore had his reasons, Sia." Granger supplied, and the older witch shot the younger girl a glare, softening after a second. 

"I'm sure he did, probably to keep me safe from dangerous Slytherin's, but this just looks worse." She sighed, folding the parchment, and left the room and headed downstairs, she was heading to Diagon Ally to buy books for everyone, a suggestion made by Remus to keep Potter safe, and she agreed, even to her needing a guard, at Potter's request. So Tonks stood near the door, her face morphed just enough so no one would know the Auror was associating with her. Which didn't bother her, simply because she enjoyed her cousin's company? 

Asteria grabbed her cloak, and put her wand into the side of her boots, and tossed her hood on, to hide her face. She followed her cousin out the door and apparated directly outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Asteria refocused her hood, and walked directly towards Flourish and Blotts, the haul would be big and pricey, but she didn't mind, although Molly would be furious, when she realizes that Asteria slipped out before checking with her, for money. Asteria intended to buy everything; firstly, because the Weasley's deserved it, and two, they had enough to deal with. She had enough money to afford all the books 500 times over, so it wouldn't hurt her. She had learned a few months with the Weasley's, that they were a proud bunch, and they were incredibly caring. Asteria walked towards the desk, and the bookkeeper's eyes widened at her face. 

"I need 3 sets of Seventh-year books, 2 sets for the fifth year, and one for the fourth year, can you do that?" Asteria asked, "And can you do it quietly?" She added, placing a little pouch of galleons on the counter, and he nodded quickly, bustling around, and pulled out 6 large stacks of books, tied together with rope. 

"Just so you know, ma'am, I believe you and Mr. Potter." He whispered, before pushing the pouch away from him, back towards Asteria. He gave her a nod, and walked away to help another customer, while Tonks waved her wand, shrinking the books to fit in a bag, and looked at Asteria. 

"Well, at least we know Fudge hasn't gotten to everyone." Her cousin supplied before they both excited, and Asteria led the way for the Quidditch shop, where she grabbed a new Nimbus for Ron making Prefect, and a new book and broom cleaning kit for Potter's birthday. She paid silently, as the shop keeper eyed her suspiciously. They went into Madam Malkin's shop, and the older, plump witch froze in her work and flashed a bright smile. 

"Ms. Malfoy, come in. How may I assist you today?" Malkin's said in her usual cheery voice. 

"I need some robes," She pulled out a piece of parchment, holding everyone's sizes, from Fred and George, down to Ginny, it even included her own. "I need at least four sets of each size, eight for the size at the top, they are twins." And handed the note to Malkin's who nodded, and went instantly to work. It took the witch 20 minutes to return with shrunken boxes, tied with ropes, and stacked, which Tonks book in the bag with the books and other things. 

"Thank you, Madam Malkin's, what do I owe you?" And the older witch shook her head. 

"I remember every witch and wizard in this shop, so I know very well, who you are buying these robes for." Malkin's smiled, "Let Molly know it was no charge for my old friend. And please, keep an eye on Mr. Potter." She winked and ushered Asteria and Tonks out of the shop. 

"Well, that was different." Asteria muttered, straightening her hood. "Okay two more stops, one at the Apothecary, and Scribbulus. There is this quill, its like one of those fancy ones, I wanted to get it for Granger." She supplied and followed her cousin as they walked. The Apothecary treated her like a pariah, but Scribbulus gave her 3 of the magical quills that changed color for different subjects. And they retreated, and headed back to Headquarters, Asteria mentally prepared herself for the argument that she was going to face with Molly once she got back. Slipping into the house, she took the bag from Tonks, who instantly turned a fled, not ready to be faced with Molly's wrath. 

"Asteria?" Molly's voice was already angry, and Asteria squared her shoulders, and set her bag down, turning to face the woman, who stood her arms on her hips, but her children, including Potter and Granger, stood behind her, and Asteria grabbed the bag and plastered a smile on her face. 

"Sorry, I'm late, Molly." She said, side-stepping the witch and going into the kitchen, "I believe I got everything. She reached into the bag and pulled out the robes, bring them to size, and passing them out to each person, keeping hers next to her. "Madam Malkin's wanted me to say hello, and hopes you are doing well. She missed you this year." Asteria supplied, reaching in and grabbing the stacks of books, and passing the appropriate stacks to everyone, placing her's on her box of robes, and followed suit with the ingredients, and paused, letting out a breath. 

"Potter, Happy late Birthday," She smiled, handing him the quidditch things she bought him, and he beamed at her. She reach in and grabbed two of the magical quills, and handed them to Granger, "Congratulations on making Prefect, Granger," the young witch smiled, and she turned to Ron, "And for you, Weasley, congratulations," Asteria said, pulling out the Nimbus 2002, she bought him, and his eyes sprung with tears, "Your mother asked me to get you a broom; she paid for most of it, I simply covered the last of it." Asteria smiled at Molly, "And don't worry about that Molly, I wanted to help with buying him the broom, it's a great accomplishment to become Prefect, I'm quite proud as well." She clapped Ron on the shoulder, "Now, I think I'll take my things upstairs to my room. It was exhausting out there today, honestly, I don't know how you've done it for your all your children all these years, Molly. You are truely the best kind of mother, I hope your kids realize just how lucky they are to have you, sometimes, I wish my mother did the things you do, it's beautiful to see real love between a mother and her children." Asteria said, touching her shoulder, and she saw tears brimming Molly's eyes, and she nodded, and let her slip up the stairs. 

Once behind closed doors, Asteria slid down against the door, and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and she felt a pain in her chest, in the realization that she had meant every word she had said to Molly. She really was envious of the Weasley's children, they had two parents who loved them so unconditionally, while Asteria sat there, wondering if her father had ever cared, or if her mother had either. They had never shown love like Molly or Arthur, and it hurt, deep down. Asteria gasped in pain as the tears began to fall down her face, quickly covering her mouth. It explained so much, about how kind and gentle Charlie was for a dragon tamer, how the Twins were never threatening just joking, how Ron was so loyal and how Ginny was so brave, they had unconditional support. Asteria functioned as she did out of pure spite, and desperation to find something better. And here she was, stepping on a dedicated mother's feet, and she held back a sob, the pain growing in her chest, and the tears flowing desperately down her face. She tried to catch her breath, but it wouldn't come and she struggled, but finally caught a breath, but it made the pain worse. Asteria dropped her head on her knees as she silently sobbed, and felt the pain of her last 17 years, the abuse, neglect, self-loathing, anger and the worst feeling of them all, the purest for of fear, and it welled up in her eyes and fell down her face, as her heart throbbed, and her lungs struggled for breath. She couldn't stand, but she held back the worst of the sobs, as it all coursed through her, breaking her, breaking her walls, her icy exterior, revealing the raw and damaged insides of herself, and she hated herself for even this weakness. 

Finally catching her breath, pain subsiding, Asteria stood, and laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, they were leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts, and she felt every bit of the upcoming worry. Her eyes fluttered shut, as sleep began to take her. 

 

\---

Asteria stood in the compartment with the Prefects, shocked to see her brother and Parkinson, but listened to the Head Boy bark out orders, and she just sighed, she was still tired, and Granger was eyeing her suspiciously. Asteria had a sinking thought that Granger might have heard her breaking down last night, but she shook off the thought, and focused, as the Prefects as they began to file out, she didn't react when her little brother grabbed her hand and squeezed it, mostly because he didn't acknowledge it in his face, and Asteria felt a breath leave her at the contact. In all of this, her biggest worry was Draco and Potter. They were all she could emotionally focus on. She let out a sigh as he left and nodded at Granger. This is where things got tricky, she'd have to sit with her House mates, before retiring to the Head common room, but she let out a breath and sat in the compartment, and ignored her counterpart, and leaned her head back when a cough drew her attention. The Ravenclaw Head Boy was looking at her. 

"Yes?" She asked, drawling out her voice, and straightening. 

"Is it true, about You-Know-Who returning?" He asked, "I mean I know what the Headmaster said, but is it true?" 

"What's your name?"

"Shane O'Connor" He answered, and she sighed. 

"Alright, O'Conner." She leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table, fingers clasped. "Yes, Voldemort has returned, I quite literally watched it happen. No I don't know how yet, I know the ingredients, but nothing else. It was a horrifying and dangerous thing to watch. Now, I want you to do something, you keep a hand on your curious Ravenclaw's, I don't want anyone harassing Potter, they got questions, they come to me." She added, with a trademark Malfoy smirk. And he nodded. 

"I believe you both, and I'll make sure my house and others stay in line." He added. 

"Then, we will get along just fine, O'Conner." She finished, dropping back against the cushion. The rest of the train ride was silent, and she barely noticed when he left to change, but she noticed enough to change her clothes, and prep for leaving the train. The jarring stop, made her stand up and step out and begin her job of ushering students in different directions. She gave a nod to the Twins as they flanked Potter, and she continued on. The ride to the castle itself was slow, but once there she ushered students in and took a seat at the front of the table and nearly choked on her own breath when she saw the plump witch from the Ministry sitting next to Snape, and her eyes immediately sought out Potter's and he looked concerned. Asteria glanced back and made eye contact with the woman, and instantly felt her insides freeze, she fully acknowledged how hard this year was going to be with this woman here. Not only had she insulted the plump witch, but she had outright mocked and insulted the Minister. 

"Ah, hell." She whispered under her breath, and quickly sat up straight, flashing her darkest smirk at the witch before focusing her attention on Dumbledore, not that she'd listen, she knew what was going on. The Ministry of Magic was interfering at Hogwarts and things were going to be messy. And she wasn't sure who'd cause the biggest mess, her or the Twins.


	13. Defensive

The next day, Asteria sat at the front of Slytherin's table, nibbling on a piece of toast, reading the Daily Prophet, feeling a gentle rage washing over her, when Snape dropped pieces of paper in front of her, he held his usually emotionless face, even though she knew the truth, he had appearances to uphold, but there was a dark look in his eyes, and before turning he paused. A hidden flick of his wand and he bent down, drawing her full attention.

"I suggest you behave in Umbridge's class, as best you can, Ms. Black. But if you must retaliate, don't get caught, you understand?" Her eyes widened at his statement, and she nearly laughed, but nodded, and watched as he sulked away. Encouragement on retaliation against a teacher was shocking, which meant that in one night, she had already gotten on Snape's nerves. She passed the papers down the table and took in her schedule and fully understood him now. 

Advance Defense -Umbridge 8 am  
Advance Potions - Snape 9 am  
Advance Charms - Flitwick 10 am  
Advance Transfiguration - McGonagall 11 am  
-Lunch- 12pm  
Advance Herbology - Sprout 1 pm  
History of Magic - Binns 2 pm  
Advanced Arithmancy - Vector 3 pm  
-Dinner- 5pm

So her first class was Umbridge, but she had a free period before dinner, which was beneficial. But nonetheless, her first and earliest class was with the Ministry's little spy, and she had to try not to kill her, luckily, it was with Gryffindor, so maybe the Twins could take some of the heat. Asteria glanced at her watch, and let out a groan, before grabbing her bag and heading to DADA, she was likely to commit murder today. She silently slid into the classroom, taking a seat in the back, and slouched down as low as she could, as others trickled in, and Umbridge made her appearance.

"Boy, Girl, everyone." Her unmistakable high voice grated on Asteria, but she didn't move, and nearly cried in desperation as Fred, the worst on the Twins took a seat next to her, and flashed his trademark grin that screamed trouble. She let her head fall onto the table with a thud on the desk.

"Come on, Sia, you know you want to sit next to me." He whispered and she looked at him.

"In all the classes, it had to be this one? I've already threatened and mocked this woman after Potter's trial, she'll be out for my blood, and you aren't gonna make it easy to blend in." Asteria replied with a sigh.

"Sia if you actually believe you blend in anywhere with your looks, you are lying to yourself." Fred responded with a shake of his head, "but if she starts trying to single you out, I've got your back." And he smiled, forcing her to smile back. Because that was just the Weasley way.

"You can all put away your wands and pull out your textbooks, you'll be reading chapter one today. Please no speaking, boys and girls." The high voice snapped both their heads up and they glanced at each other, and Fred raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr...?"

"Weasley, Professor. You mean we won't be doing any practical work?" He asked, and Asteria slid down into her seat.

"No, Mr. Weasley." Umbridge said with a sneer, "there isn't a reason for it."

"But there is a practical on the N.E.W.T exams," he countered.

"You will learn all that in your textbooks; and I advise you to raise your hand before speaking, Mr. Weasley." She sneered, and turned away, just as he was about to throw his hand up again, but Asteria stopped him, he glanced at her and she shook her head. He sighed and dropped his hand, and opened his textbook, and she followed suit. The entire class went like that, Asteria read four chapters ahead, and when the class was over she was out of the room in an instant, and after a nod, she was on her way to the dungeon for Potions, she arrived early and stepped into the dark classroom.

"How was your first class?" Snape requested coming out of the shadows and Asteria sighed.

"Ridiculous. She had us read the textbook, we won't be doing any practicals in her classroom, as there are no real dangers in the world." Asteria responded taking a seat. "I fully understand she refuses to accept Voldemort's return, but that doesn't mean there can't be a new dark wizard, which could come up in our lifetime. How in Merlin's name does she expect us to pass our exams, which if we don't, it looks bad on her?" Asteria asked her head of house.

"You'll just have to learn on your own, Ms. Black. I'm sure you are capable, though I'm sure you know much about the subject matter." His response didn't shock her, but she still grew slightly irritated. 

"My capabilities isn't what I'm concerned about, my classmates and fellow students. Some weren't raised or trained like I was." She replied, leaning back into her chair, stretching her legs. "Something has to be done." 

"As I mentioned earlier, you aren't allowed to be caught, it will draw too much-unwanted attention to yourself." He finished, straightening as Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's came into the door, alike. He flashed her a knowing look and she sighed, preparing for her class. 

\---

Her day followed in the same manner, stress following her about Umbridge throughout her day, even McGonagall asked her how the class went, and unable to lie to the older witch she told her and nearly flinched at the anger that played on her features. She had then followed up with a request to alert her to anything seemed suspicious, or appalling. Asteria had nodded, and focused on her tasks, slipping into the Restricted section in the library, during her free period, she pulled out a long stretch of parchment, her magic quill, and began searching for all kinds of defensive, offensive and protective magic for the coming battle. She hadn't noticed that she was being watched until she felt the presence behind her, turning quickly and on alert, she faced Draco. 

"Draco.." She whispered, and he didn't waste an instant, as he wrapped her into his arms, burying his head in her shoulder.

"I've missed you so much, Sia." He whispered into her hair, squeezing her tightly. 

"I've missed you too." She responded, and pulled out of his arms. He looked tired and drained. "Draco?"

"Is it true that the Dark Lord tried to kill you?" He asked, and she sighed, pulling him deeper into the Restricted Section. 

"Yes, and please don't call him that. Call him by Voldemort, or You-Know-Who, but never that." She asked, and leaned against a dusty desk, and folded her arms across her chest. 

"Is that why you didn't come home?" 

"I didn't come home, because I couldn't. Draco, I was there, I saw everything. I watched our father grovel at Voldemort's feet, and it was disgusting. And then what Voldemort did to Potter?"

"What if Potter deserved it?" And she looked at him, her eyes wide. 

"No one deserves what Voldemort has done to Potter." She replied, grabbing his face, making him look down at her. "In the last few months, I've learned a lot about Potter, and he isn't what everyone claims or suspects him of being. If you took the time to learn anything about him, you'd know that." She snapped, letting go of him. Her brother looked at her aghast. 

"I doubt it, honestly." He snapped back. 

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, don't act as you know better then I do, when I'm the one that has taken a beating after beating to protect you, what I have suffered so you could remain so naive." She responded, and stopped taking a breath. 

"Listen, Draco, I know you don't understand, but I need you to give me a chance to show you differently. That's all I ask, talk with Potter or even Granger. Learn for yourself how different people are when you open your mind or even your heart to them." She whispered, grasping his hand, "I want you to have the chance to make an informed decision about this, because no matter what, I will not fight beside our father or Voldemort, but I will fight."

"Let me think about it, please?" He asked, squeezing her hand, and she nodded, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, before slipping out and leaving her alone. 

"That was definitely different." The soft voice snapped her head up and see focused, and saw Potter appear. He leaned against a shelf in front of her and looked at the ceiling. 

"I'll keep an open mind if he approaches me, I'm aware if he does reach out that it'll be a one on one thing, and not with his goons watching." Potter supplied, and glanced at his watch. "Asteria, I'll give him that chance, but I can't promise that everyone will be as open as me."

"Why would you give him a chance?" She asked, looking at him, gray eyes searching his green ones, and he gave her his lopsided grin. 

"Because if he is anything like you, Sia, then he can't be that bad," Potter said, before straightening. "I've got detention with Umbridge so I have to go, I just wanted to check on you." 

"Detention already?!?" She asked, barely shocked. "Blimey, Potter, starting this year off with a plan, eh?" She smiled and shoved him in front of her, and they exited the library, only to slip off separately once the library doors closed behind them. She walked to the Great Hall, slipping in unnoticed and sat down, grabbing a plate and filling, sitting down away from the others. She had patrols after dinner, and still had loads of homework to do and she was simply tired at this point. The altercation with Draco, her stressing out over Umbridge and spending in some time in the restricted section had exhausted her. Focusing on trying to eat her fill, she almost didn't noticed the eyes watching her from various part of her table, but she wasn't so clueless not to feel the stares, glancing up she picked up on the various looks across the table, some were pure mean; stares from people who had labeled her a traitor; but a few, were envious of something, it wasn't her name, she didn't have that anymore, nor was it her wealth because it was unknown to most how much she actually had; maybe it was envy to her ability to actually think for herself, unlike so many others in her House.

Asteria finished her plate and stood, excising her trained in elegance, making a show of it, and flashed her darkest look, and watched many faces flinch and look away before she turned, and with her head high left the Great Hall. She began her trek throughout the castle, and after curfew, stumbled upon Potter, who was clutching his hand as he walked back to his dorm, she slid up behind him, and as quick as a seeker, snatch his injured hand and pulled it to her face, shocking the young wizard. She held his wrist tightly, as he tried to pull his hand from her grasp. But she observed the fresh wounds on the top of his hand when his attempts failed. I mustn't tell lies. The writing was unmistakably Potter's chicken scratch and she felt that familiar rage in her chest when she realized. 

"She used one of those torture devices?" She asked, referring to the Quill that used ones own blood as ink. He cast his gaze to the ground, shrinking into himself, but nodded. "That...That.." She struggled to form an insult harsh enough for the wicked witch but paused before she blew up. Releasing his wrist, she grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "I am not angry with you, Potter. But she will regret this." She finished, before leading him to his dorm room, so he could avoid more detention, and after watching the portrait close, she let out a breath and rolled her shoulders. 

Umbridge would regret doing this, she would regret causing Potter more pain. Asteria had many ways to damage this teacher, but she had to do so in a way that it didn't reflect directly on her, she let out an aggravated sound in the back of her throat, and retreated towards the Head Common rooms, she slipped inside and went into her room, discretely going to trunk and shoving her parchment from earlier inside, and shutting. She leaned back against the bedpost and let out a breath of air and let her eyes wander shut.


	14. Broken Letters

Two months later, Asteria still hadn't acted on her anger towards Umbridge. Snape's words about not getting caught constantly played along with her head every time she thought of just outright hexing the pink witch. She had written to Alice, using a code they had created in Asteria's first year and hadn't received a response yet, it had begun to worry her. A full month without a response from her best friend was beginning to look suspicious. And on that Friday, she received a letter, not from Alice but from Sirius. Written diligently in code, but Asteria knew her cousin's writing. 

_Sia,_  
How are things? How are your classes? The teachers? How are your friends? Listen, I need to tell you things, but it's sensitive information. We'll talk about that later. How are the head common rooms, still overly posh? Does it still have some gaudy fireplace in both rooms? James had hated his, but it had many uses.  
Yours,  
Padfoot. 

It was short and to the point, and Asteria had an irking feeling in her stomach about whatever it was that Sirius wanted to talk to her about when another owl dropped a letter in front of her breakfast. Only her name graced the front of the envelope, so when she opened it, she was cautious, holding the letter a bit away from her, and revealed a letter from the headmaster. 

_Ms. Black,_  
I require your presence by 8 am, don't fret you are excused from your classes, but it is of utmost urgency that I speak with you. The password is Lemon Drop.   
Headmaster Dumbledore. 

Now, she was even more concerned, glancing at her watch, she stood, clutching both letters to her chest and went towards the headmaster's office, she shoved the letters in her pack and took a deep breath before officially approaching the gargoyle guarding the office. 

"Lemon Drops." She whispered, and quickly, taking the steps two at a time, headed towards the office, where the door stood open, and she caught a glimpse of Laney Jones, Alice's mother. And Asteria felt her heart drop into her stomach as she walked through the doors. "Headmaster? Mrs. Jones? What's going on?" Asteria asked, feeling her voice quiver in fear. 

"Oh, Sia!" Mrs. Jones seemed to collapse into Asteria's arms, tears running down her face, and Asteria couldn't breathe as she held the older woman up. 

"Mrs. Jones, come to have a seat, you as well, Ms. Black." Dumbledore insisted, prying Mrs. Jones off her, and helping her to a seat, and Asteria followed suit. "Well, it has come to my attention, that Ms. Alice Jones has disappeared," Dumbledore said with certainty, and Asteria felt her throat close up. 

"What-" She paused, trying to breathe, "What do you mean, sir?"

"She was staying in London because she didn't want you to be alone." Mrs. Jones supplied, and Asteria nodded, she knew that much, had seen Ali on countless occasions. "When I came to check on her, her room was thrashed, and Tom didn't know where she had been, but he seemed to be hiding something."

"I sent a mutual friend of ours, Asteria, to talk some sense into Tom, to figure out what happened, and the last person saw anywhere near Alice's room was Lucius." Dumbledore supplied, and Asteria nearly broke right there. Her father? Her dark, corrupted father was near Ali? 

"Why?" Asteria felt the shattered emotion in her voice, and couldn't stop it.

"To hurt you," Dumbledore replied, and she sat back in shock and looked at Mrs. Jones. 

"If...If something happens to my baby girl, I don't blame you, Sia." She choked, "Ali made her choices, and I know you denounced your father. No choice he makes or made, effects the fact that you are like a daughter to me as well." She stuttered out, and Asteria couldn't breathe, she couldn't be here, she went to stand when a bird flew into the office window, dropping a letter in Dumbledore's hand. He quickly read it, and she could see it in his face. She could feel it in her very soul. There was no way Ali wouldn't have responded to her letter. 

"I am very sorry to inform you, but my associates just located Alice Jones, and she is gone," Dumbledore spoke, and Mrs. Jones let out a loud, broken sob, and Asteria couldn't stand it, and she turned on her heel and fled. Her feet barely carrying her down the stairs as she ran, she ran past many students, including Umbridge who cried detention, but Asteria didn't stop as she bust through the front doors to Hogwarts, she didn't stop there, she couldn't, and she tripped on her feet just next to the Black Lake, and couldn't control the flurry of emotion's coursing through her, and she screamed, her voice carrying into the morning sky. The pain in her chest was tearing at her, was beating at her, was killing her. She couldn't breathe, as the hot tears ran down her cheeks, and the wind whipped around her. She couldn't control her reactions, as her magic poured out of her in fury and pain, the water reacting, smashing against the ledge, the wind blew harder and Asteria simply scream. 

The pain was unbearable, and her hand reached up, clutching the necklace around her neck, ripping the chain from her neck, a lashing of pain shot up her neck as the metal cut her flesh, and she realized her voice had stopped, but the sobs were breaking the silence that was meant to surround Hogwarts, she couldn't hold them back as she struggled to breathe. Her hand fisting the charm in her hand. Worst then the loss was the guilt, the guilt was ripping apart her insides trying to make itself visible, it was her fault. It was Asteria's fault, it was always her fault. She caused pain everywhere she went. She was nothing but a bother. She was agony and destruction, and she tilted her head up to the sky, and screamed again, this time feeling the knot in her chest tightening even further around her soul. She couldn't stop this pain, she couldn't. Alice Jones had been a bright light for a scared little 12 years old, she had been loyal to fault, she had been friendly and brutally honest. She had been everything Asteria had ever wanted to be, but could never compare too. And Asteria caused the death of the purest, kindest soul she had ever met. Her screaming slowed until it was nothing but babbles. 

"Alice, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Asteria cried out, wishing her friend could hear her, could forgive her. As she babbled apologizes to the skies, she couldn't make it stop, she felt every ounce of pain that her body could, and it was tearing her apart, and she couldn't stop saying she was sorry. "Oh Gods, Ali, I'm so sorry, please, you can't leave." She whispered as the pain became unbearable again, and she screamed out her best friend's name out to the sky. When long arms encircled her, burying their head into her neck. She couldn't make the pain stop. 

"Sia, oh Sia." His voice wasn't enough to break the pain, and she tried to thrash out of his hold. She screamed again, and again, her voice going hoarse, and she couldn't make it stop. 

"It hurts! Oh, Gods, it hurts. Make it stop, I'm begging you make it stop!" Asteria cried out, her hands gripping the arms around her stomach. "I can't make it stop!" She sobbed, her body shaking, her eyes staring up at the sky. "Alice, I'm so sorry." She leaned forward and cried out. But his hands never released her, and another set grabbed her face and saddened green eyes looked at her. 

"Sia, look at me." She tried to rip her face out of Potter's hands, but he held fast, "I need you to focus on me, Asteria. I know it hurts, but I need you to calm down." His voice held no malice just sadness. 

"Please, Sia." Charlie's voice broke through her pain for a split second, and she screamed again, pain coursing up her chest and into the sound, and she saw tears spring to Potter's eyes, and Charlie clutched her tighter, and she thrashed her head out of Potter's hands, and her eyes connected with a familiar pair of gray eyes, identical to her own, a pale hand over his mouth, and tears streaming down his face, as he watched her shatter into a thousand piece. 

"Just, please, make it stop." She begged her brother, and he nodded, lifting his wand and pointing it at her, his eyes squeezing tightly, before opening again. 

"Stupefy!" Her brother's voice rang clear and she sighed as everything went completely blank for her. 

\---

When Asteria came too, she was in the hospital wing, and there was an odd silence in the room, but she could hear others breathing, she struggled to remember how she ended up here, and the memory surfaced, Alice had been killed, the first casualty of war and Asteria had snapped and completely lost control. She took a deep breath and sat up, frowning slightly at the magical restraint on her wrist. But she understood, they wanted to keep her here, not running around screaming. Using her free hand she rubbed her throat, there was a throbbing feeling in her throat, and her chest felt a little heavy, and her head was aching, but she could handle it. She let out another breath, and leaned back onto the metal post of the bed, and looked around, it was dark, only a lamp lighting the area she was in, the curtains were drawn shut on both sides, but was open in front of her bed, revealing the most peculiar sight she had ever seen. 

Her snobby little brother was asleep in a chair, his head tilted back, mouth open, his legs stretched out, and propped up on Potter's lap, who was also asleep, his elbow on the chair rail, holding his head up. And Charlie was sitting as well, arms crossed over his chest, head tilted back, and legs stretched out, linked at the ankle. He was angled in a way that he would've been watching both her and her brother with Potter. It was probably the most interesting things she had ever seen, and a smile threatened to break out on her face, but the urge quickly disappeared as the pain flared up in her chest. Alice would never smile again, she would never see what Asteria saw, she wouldn't see the end of this, she wouldn't marry or have mini-Ali's running around, and the tears began to flow softly, and Asteria drew her knees to her chest, and wrapped her free arm around them, burying her face in her knees. The pain was persistent but manageable, and the flowing of her tears seemed to slightly ease it this time. She let out a soft sound and was startled as Charlie jerked away, and looked at her, his eyes widen, but they softened in less than a second. 

"Oh, Sia." He whispered, silently moving from his chair, and sitting on her bed, pulling her close to him. She gripped his shirt, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart." He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He removed her restraint, and she gripped his shirt with both hands, as he pulled her close, letting her cry silently against his chest. He rubbed her back and kept pressing occasional kisses to her head. After a few minutes, she felt her body go slightly slack, as exhaustion tried to take her, and she sniffled and pulled away, and looked at Charlie. He sighed and wiped the lingering tears off her cheeks. 

"Sia?" Potter's voice was clear, and she looked past Charlie's shoulder to see Potter, shove Draco's feet off him, jerking her brother away, who looked up and saw her. They both walked to her bedside, and Draco took the chair and Potter took a spot on the bed, near Charlie. "I'm so sorry about Alice." He said, his voice sad. 

"As am I, I know how close you two were," Draco added, reaching up and taking her hand into both of his. 

"Thank you guys, all of you. I'm sorry I lost it." She spoke out, her voice hoarse.

"It was a totally justifiable response, Sia," Charlie spoke out. Asteria smiled at him, and focused on the younger boys before her, before looking around. 

"How long have I been out?" She asked as she noticed that neither Potter nor her brother wore school robes.

"A week." Charlie supplied, "After Draco stunned you, we got you up here, and Pomphrey restrained you, and we hit you with Rennervate, but you didn't wake up."

"Pomphrey said that you let out a large burst of uncontrollable magic and that you might be out for some time, until your magic replenished itself," Draco added, with a shrug. 

"She kicked us out the first two nights, but finally let us stay." Potter supplied. 

"She only kicked you two out, because you wouldn't quit arguing." Charlie supplied, annoyed. And Asteria choked on a laugh and looked at the two young wizards as they glanced sheepishly away from her and each other. 

"Well, what have I missed?" She asked, and watched both Potter's and her brothers face go dark. 

"The wretched cow tried to have you locked up at St. Mungo's," Draco said, nearly snapping the side of the chair he was clenching. "Said you were dangerous."

"Dumbledore put his foot down, said that if you had been dangerous, all three of us would've been injured, which we weren't. He also said, that she had no right to remove a student, who was just grieving, and she tried to claim something about Lucius." Potter interjected. 

"But Dumbledore was quick to point out that you are of legal age, and no longer a Malfoy, no matter what Lucius claims." Draco finished, and Asteria stared at the two for a moment, before shaking her head. 

"Anything else?"

"She's been made the High Inquisitor, which gives her power to make rules, and hand out appropriate punishment," Potter grumbled, before giving Draco a look. "You tell her the rest." 

"Thanks, Potter." Draco grumbled, "Under Lucius' orders, I have been forced to join the Inquisitor Squad, which is a group of students who are under Umbridge's rule and are loyal to her." Draco finished a look of shame on his face. 

"Well, she definitely made some moves, hasn't she?" Asteria grumbled, "Now she cant stunt our learning as well as issue barbaric punishments."

"Well, we have a plan for the last one." Potter announced, "Well it was Malfoy's plan, and Hermione's."

"Wait, wait?" Asteria held up a hand, "Draco's and Granger's?" 

"So, after what happened with you, and Malfoy stunning you," Potter said with a glare. 

"SHE ASKED ME TOO" Draco whispered-yelled. Potter rolled his eyes and focused back on Asteria.

"We argued after we got kicked out of here, and Hermione was there, and it got a bit heated, but I stopped, and before Malfoy slugged me, I offered a partnership of sorts." 

"Partnership?" Asteria asked. 

"Mostly a revenge plan, against Umbridge." Draco supplied, with a wicked smirk. 

"Oh Merlin, this doesn't sound promising," Asteria mumbled, and stopped, focusing on her little brother. "Draco, did you hear who was the last person to see Alice?" 

"No, why did Dumbledore know?" He asked, his expression growing serious, and Potter looked away, he knew. 

"Someone had been seen sneaking up to her room, behind her at the Leaky Cauldron, and there was evidence at the scene, that Fudge has already covered up, by the way," Charlie added the last part of her, and she felt rage growing in the pit of her stomach. 

"Who did it?" Draco demanded, bringing her back and she glanced at Charlie, before letting out a sigh. 

"Lucius was the one seen, and there were strands of long platinum hair in her hand, and she had markings on her back like she'd been hit with a thin stick of some sort." Potter supplied, slowly, watching Asteria. She looked at Charlie. 

"I saw her, Sia. I knew the marks, I had seen them on you before." He added, referring to a nasty bruise that had refused to heal after her father had paid her a visit during Christmas before she had transferred schools. 

"Lucius did this?" Draco's voice seemed to break as he stood, and he spun on Potter. "You knew my father did this?" 

"Yes," Potter responded. 

"Why didn't you say anything? Why did you offer me anything?" Draco demanded, and Potter sighed. 

"Because you wouldn't have believed me, and Sia has made it very clear, that underneath that pompous behavior, you aren't that bad; and I wanted to see it for myself." Potter replied, "And she wasn't wrong." He finished. 

"I can't believe this, he hurt Alice. He hurt Asteria. He..He.He's a monster." Draco finished sliding back down his seat with a breath. "Well, hell."

"Well, what's this plan of yours?" Asteria said, changing the subject, which got both Draco and Potter back on the right track.


	15. Hogs Head

"This is a terrible plan," Asteria grumbled walking with the Twins. It had been another week, since she had left the hospital, and while Umbridge was testing her last nerve, and her brother and Potter's ridiculous plan was being launched now, and she was stuck in the middle, while her brother and Potter where cordial in front of her; if they were in public it was harsh as usual. This insane plan to form a group of idiotic students into a decently trained group of fights was just stupid. She could understand the plan, in itself, however, that didn't mean it was laid out correctly. She slipped into the dark pub and sat down, Fred and George taking a perch on either side of her, and others filed in silently, a few just sent dark glares at her, but one literally stopped in his tracks.

"You invited a Slytherin?" He demanded, looking at Granger who grew flustered.

"Smith, watch your tone." Asteria growled in response, but didn't move.

"You can't trust them, they are all crazy, dark arts-loving murders." Smith accused, looking at her like she was worse than the dirt on his shoes. Fred and George stood and looked down at the rude Hufflepuff.

"She's more trustworthy then you, Smith." Ron replied, standing as well, and she felt a surge of something unfamiliar course through her.

"She's a Slytherin and a Malfoy! They are all death eaters!" He argued, and she placed a hand on each of the Twins, standing.

"I was sorted into Slytherin when I was 11, but I didn't stay here. I was transferred out, but my father, where I went to school in America, which doesn't have the same thing for house pride as Hogwarts does. Dumbledore had requested my resorting, but my father refused." Asteria explained, not for Smith, but for the others who didn't know her. "When I returned to Hogwarts, I was forced into participating in the Tournament, which I didn't want, I don't need fame or money, because, Smith you are right, I am a Malfoy. However, the night of the last task, I was nearly killed by Voldemort, then I watched my father grovel like a coward at his feet, and I disinherited myself from the Malfoy name." She explained and paused, taking a breath, "And in retaliation to my dishonoring everything about the Malfoy legacy, my father beat my best friend to death 2 an a half weeks ago.

"So you may not want to trust me, but trust my rage, because I am all about revenge, and my focus is solely on Lucius and Voldemort. Now if you want to pass your exams, which I've already taken, and have been professionally trained since I was 5 on dueling, then stay, if you don't want to learn what I have to teach or what Potter has to teach, then leave. But if you whisper about this meeting to anyone, you best remember, I like revenge." She finished, sitting back down. And everyone followed suit, including Smith, who grumbled under his breath, and at the end of the meeting, made the same commitment as everyone else, and signed her name at the bottom of Granger's parchment. And she exited the pub before anyone saw her struggle to catch her breath and bury the pain. She had taken to the practice of just staring at the spot in front of her, catching her breath as the pain tried to overwhelm her, but she refused to fold. She rolled her shoulders, and headed back to the castle, she just wanted to catch up on her homework before Christmas break. She was pushing her own limits, as she struggled into her common room, and set herself up with extra quills, rolls of parchment, and her textbooks, beginning her mountains of essay's while almost all her professors had been forgiving enough, with what was going on, even Snape. Umbridge has not been, not that her grade really mattered, the exam determined everything. 

\---

It took a few days for Potter and his friends to find somewhere for them to practice, and she had followed them silently, under her disillusionment charm. It had been Potter's plan for her to arrive in such a way to showcase what she was capable of teaching, and he would use the Patronus Charm to showcase his ability. He had hoped that it would be enough for everyone to be sure and certain with the risks of this endeavor. Once everyone had trickled in, Potter stood to the front and pulled out his wand. 

"Expecto Patronum!" He shouted and a blue, wispy stag appeared, and Asteria grinned and the gasps of amazement on everyone' faces. She watch the stag as it trotted around, and came to stand next to her, and with a flick of her wand, her charm vanished, and everyone gasped as well. 

"So, Potter here produced a powerful Patronus Charm, fully corporeal, which is hard for even seasoned Auror's. And this is a disillusionment charm, which is nearly impossible to see past, I used it to sneak into Potter's trail this summer." Asteria spoke, putting her wand into the side of her boot. Now, some of you may have seen me used that charm during the First Task, last year, it is hideously complicated magic, and can be temperamental, because it relies on everyone else being distracted."

"Distracted?" Luna Lovegood spoke out, her whimsical voice reaching Asteria's ears gentle. 

"Yes, during the First Task, the dragon was distracted by the noise, and the people distracted by the dragon. It isn't an invisibility charm." She explained, and step to the side for Potter. 

"You will learn both charms during these lessons, just not today. We will start with simple things because those two are hard to do." Potter explained. "We will start with the Disarming Charm." 

"Disarming? Are you joking?" Smith spoke out, and Asteria rolled her eyes. 

"Yes. It saved my life against Voldemort during the Last Task. Sia?" He asked, looking at her and she nodded, stepping a few feet from him and pulled her wand out and pointed it at Potter. 

"Ready, Potter?" 

"Of course." He replied pointing his wand at her. This is was a demonstration, on the tide of battle. 

"Expelliarmus!" They shouted nearly together, but Asteria was just a instant faster, and Potter's hand flew out of his hand, but he caught it with his other.

"Now, in the heat of dueling or even battle, the faster draw is usually the winner. I got my spell out barely a millisecond out before Potter, but it was just enough to deem me the winner." She explained, "But also, preparation; I knew the spell coming for me, but you won't always. A lot of the time, in dueling wordless magic is necessary, as to keep your opponent on their toes." She finished, and Potter nodded in agreement. 

"Now everyone pair up and simply practice the spell. Asteria and I will make rounds and hand out pointers." He finished, and everyone bustled and began practicing. The young kids struggled, and Longbottom. 

"Longbottom, speak with clarity, you won't hurt her. You have to use your voice, don't second-guess yourself." Asteria said, patting his shoulders and giving Lovegood a smile, before continuing on. It went on like that for another hour or so, before Potter called an end to the lesson. She was only here as a more experienced helper, he was in charge, but she had authority, which was why both Potter and Draco wanted her involved. She tuned out as Potter ended the lesson, sending them all out. Leaving her in the Room of Requirement alone, as she took a deep breath. She looked around the room, and couldn't but think, how could one person become so powerful, that this was the action that had to be taken? 

Suddenly the room slightly shifted and a pile of old damaged books appeared on a table near her. She stepped closer and picked the first book up, and felt the magic coursing through the pages, she sat to the ground and opened it, revealing dangerous dark magics that she had never heard of. And she diligently began to read, her stomach and mind reeling at the information she gathered. 

When one word jumped at her, one piece of magic screamed out at her, and she realized what happened, what the truth was behind Voldemort's return. And she knew how he had accomplished it. 

"Crap." She muttered, slamming the book shut, and looking up. This was bad.


	16. Unmistakable

The biggest Quidditch match of the year and Asteria was currently sporting a busted lip, and a black eye, with Madam Pomphrey bustling over her injuries. She probably shouldn't have jumped into a middle of a fight between Potter, George, Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe that had broken out moments after Potter had won the match. She knew Draco had to keep up appearances, and she also knew he had pushed the very thin line the two boys had drawn. Her eye had swollen shut, and her shoulder hurt like it had taken Blogger straight to it, even though her injuries were mostly from Crabbe and Goyle, it didn't make her feel any better. She had watched Umbridge drag Potter and George away, while Draco had been carted off to the Hospital wing with her, he still laid unconscious in the bed next to her, his face healed, but still bloody. She let out a sigh, and winced as the healer cast a spell on her eye, the swelling immediately going down, and she could see again.

"Now, Ms. Black, please relax for the night okay?" the healer asked, and Asteria gave her a nod, and the older witch bustled away, leaving Asteria to lean back in her bed, and look up at the ceiling. It was silent like that for a long while, until the door opened just slightly and Potter slipped through. He had showered and changed and looked defeated.

"Potter, what Umbridge say?" She asked as he sat down, and he let out a breath.

"Eternal ban from Quidditch." Was all he responded, and he dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"Not possible, she won't be here after the year." Her brother's voice broke the silence and Asteria winced at the way Potter looked at him. "Potter, I'm sorry, I went over the line. I was angry that I had lost, again. I didn't actually write that stupid song, but Parkinson did, and she said I should claim it because well it's me and it's you." Draco paused as he sat up, wincing slightly. "But I am sorry, truly."

"I just don't know why you have to be such a prat," Potter grumbled.

"Appearances, Potter. We all have to keep up with our own. At least for now." He replied. "If after a match, we didn't get into a fight, like we do every year, someone would get suspicious."

"He's right, Potter. We are currently in a three-way battle, between us, the Ministry and Voldemort. We don't know who is a spy for who, and we need to keep things as realistic as possible." Asteria added. "This is war, and until we can get Fudge either out of office or see sense, we have to be cautious; because right now, the Ministry and Voldemort's forces are focused on us, here at Hogwarts. Which in turn means its a two on one battle, with us with the most to lose, because this is a school with innocents. So we have to wait it out." Both boys looked at her in curiosity.

"How on earth do you know all that?" Potter asked, and she gave him a gentle smile.

"Alice always referred to me as a battle strategist." She paused, "I don't know if it was the years of dueling training or if my time in America at school, but I'm just good at playing the game of war." She said, leaning back in her seat.

"Game of war?"

"At my old school, it was a game we played, always separated by years. There were two sides, you get picked for one, and you have a mock battle. We used a spell that shot paint at your opponents, each color stood for a different spell." She explained, "America is rich with battle history, they have fought in many wars, and it was just something the school did. After my first year there, I was given the moniker of the strategist, because I never lost." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's an interesting game," Potter responded.

"It started years ago, as a way to honor the founders, one of which was a descendant to Salazar Slytherin. She had never gotten the chance to go to Hogwarts and while fleeing her aunt, found the New World. Her aunt eventually found her, and a fight broke out, March 15th. So every year on that day, we play the game of war." Asteria explained, with a shrug and readjusted how she sat in the hospital bed.

"A descendant of Slytherin?" Potter asked her.

"Yes, her name was Isolt. She was born in Ireland, but when she was young her mother and father were killed by her aunt." She paused, and looked at Potter confused, he looked conflicted and looked at her.

"Voldemort was a descendant of Slytherin as well." Potter supplied, and Asteria paused.

"He isn't directly related to Isolt. She fled the country young, and married a muggle, adopted two boys, and gave birth to two girls. One girl, if I remember correctly, Martha was a squib, married a muggle and she lived and died as a muggle. Her sister, Rionach, never married and never had children." Asteria explained, and paused, "But Isolt's aunt, I don't think she had children, but I'd have to look into it. It could be important."

"Maybe." Potter looked at her, "His grandfather's name was Marvolo, I don't know much else about his family, other then they are all dead." He explained.

"Listen, Potter, I'll look into it, okay?" She offered and patted his hand. "I'm good at digging up information." She didn't add that she was still sitting on serious information, but catching up to Dumbledore at this time, was incredibly difficult. She didn't want to burden Potter unnecessarily with information he wouldn't really understand, he wouldn't understand why someone would stoop so low into the some of the darkest arts in the magical world.

"Alright enough, Potter, head to your room, get some rest. Draco, you get some sleep, as well. I'm going to my common room." Asteria said she needed to get to the seventh floor, and to Dumbledore. She pulled herself up and followed Potter as he slipped out of the room, and they parted in the main hallway, she patted his shoulder and walked off. She glanced back to see Potter almost all the way down the hall. She slipped down a corridor, and go to the Headmasters Office, she cocked a brow the gargoyle. It had been months since she had visited the office, and wasn't sure if the password changed.

"Lemon Drops?" She asked, and the gargoyle moved, opening up the stairwell, she took their stairs two at a time, and came to the door, knocking on it gently.

"Come in?" The headmaster's voice seemed tired and a bit surprised.

"Sorry to come at the hour, Professor, but I needed to speak to you." She said, pushing the door opened, the Headmaster sat behind his desk, and he looked so tired, she almost felt bad for coming by.

"Ms. Black? What can I do for you at this hour?" He placed the paperwork on his large desk.

"I think I know how he did it. How Voldemort was able to stay somewhat alive all these years." She exclaimed.

"Really?" He said and looked at the book, his eyebrow rising at the old tome on his desk. "Where did you get this book, Ms. Black?"

"A room on the Seventh floor. It doesn't go into specifics, but I've read about the term before. At Illvermorny, we had a class about forbidden magic, we spent a few days on it, my professor went in great detail to explain the dangers on of this magic, but he never explained how it was done. But if I remember the ingredients correctly from last year; bone, flesh, and blood." She rambled off and stopped.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given; flesh of the servant, willingly given; blood from the enemy, forcibly taken." Dumbledore supplied, leaning back in his chair, "The venom from his snake was used in a potion to give him a temporary body."

"What kind of snake?" Asteria paused.

"I'm not sure, could that be important?"

"At Illvermorny, in the back, there is this old tree, unknown snakewood tree. The legend was Salazar Slytherin's actual wand was buried in that spot, but also, there is a house there, Horned Serpent, named by Isolt because the Serpent she had found near where the school later came to be, had helped her, as well as lent her his horn to create wands for her children." Asteria responded, "Now this only just came to my attention, that Voldemort is an Heir of Slytherin, like Isolt. Her mother's maiden name was Gaunt. Her aunt Gormlaith Gaunt had the wand before Isolt stole it.

"Now, I don't know how all of this connects, but I have too. Voldemort is a Gaunt, but I don't know how. Unless Gormlaith had children." Asteria paused, leaning back.

"The Gaunt family..." Dumbledore paused and looked at her. "They stopped coming to Hogwarts a long time ago, believing the school had buried Slytherin's true hopes for the school he helped build. The Gaunt family was very disturbed. Years of inbreeding and isolation led to a family that was very dark.

"When Voldemort came to Hogwarts, he was living in a muggle orphanage, his mother died giving birth to him on the front steps before dying. Named Tom after his father, and Marvolo after her own, with Riddle from his father. When there was a death in the school when the Chamber was opened, I was the Head of Transfiguration at the time, and I had my suspicions about Tom." Dumbledore paused. "You see, Ms. Black, I was the professor sent to inform the eleven-year-old Tom that he was a wizard. We usually only do it for Muggle-borns. We sent Hagrid to collect Harry when the time came as well. So I had traveled to London, to Wool's Orphanage, to tell a little boy he was special, but he already knew it. He already knew he was different. I was a bit unsettled but figured it would all be okay once he was in a place where he was with others like himself.

"At some point, during his school years, the Riddle family was killed. While Muggle authorities were baffled by the deaths, I knew it was magical. I couldn't prove my suspicions about Tom, but I knew he killed his father, and paternal grandparents."

"Headmaster, could he have done it, could he have used that kind of magic?" Asteria asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Sadly, I do." Dumbledore leaned back. "Ms. Black, I know this may sound strange, but I need this conversation to stay between us for the moment. Until the information is certain, until we have all the facts, we can't let this information reach the wrong people in this instance."

"I understand, Professor. But once it's certain, what will happen?"

"I will inform those who need to know." Dumbledore stood, walking from behind his desk, he leaned on the front before her. "What you figured out, Ms. Black may help us all survive. However, whatever Tom is searching for in the Ministry, could be even worse for us."

"We still don't know what it is?" She asked.

"No, I have various members of the Order patrolling, trying to keep n eye out, but we haven't been able to figure it out yet." Dumbledore finished, before straightening. "Now, Ms. Black, I believe it's quite late. Why don't you head on down to your Common room, and get some sleep, I hear you had quite the eventful evening." He said with a knowing smile, and she nodded, grabbing her bag and exiting the office, she took the stairs slowly, and paused at the bottom, running a hand through her dark hair, she let out a rough breath. All this information could change everything, if only they could figure out what the hell Voldemort was looking for in the Ministry.

Asteria walked diligently to her Common room, and slipped into the dimly lit room, before taking to the right towards her bedroom, laying in her bed, she let out a breath. This was going to be terrible.


	17. Snakes

Asteria had looked into the information Dumbledore had given her about Tom, searching archives for information about the inbred Gaunt family, not that it was an easy task. Not much was recorded at Hogwarts about the ancient pureblood family. She had gathered bits, spending countless days learning all that she could. The issue was, no one had known what actually happened to Salazar Slytherin when he left Hogwarts, having vanished into the Chamber of Secrets. So her only possible bit of information was a secret place, she didn't even know where it was, or how to get to it. She rightly assumed, Salazar made it impossible for just any student to get inside it. Slytherin's weren't known for their paranoia for nothing. She sat buried in the Restricted Section, well past curfew when Madam Prince came bustling in. 

"Ms. Black." Her voice was stern, and Asteria looked up shocked, ready to bust out an excuse for being here past curfew, to hopefully avoid detention. "The headmaster needs to see you in his office, right now." She finished, stalking off the way she came. Asteria raised an eyebrow at the retreating figure, but stood, placing the book she was reading down, and started the long trek from the library to Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle already open for her, she took the steps two at a time as was her usual pace. 

"It wasn't a dream, it was real!" Potter's voice echoed down the stairwell, and Asteria slipped into the room, and looked around, taking in the state of sleepwear and winced at the fact that she still wore her normal clothes. 

"Yes." Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he stood and walked to a portrait, and spoke to it. They waited in silence as the previous headmaster disappeared, and Asteria stood in silence keeping to the back of the classroom. She didn't know what was going on at this point, and she was a bit concerned as to what it was, as she leaned against the wall beside the door, going unnoticed, by the group. Something bad had happened, or Potter just had a horrifying nightmare, however, she doubts Potter would react as such for a bad dream. Asteria took a quiet breath, running a hand through her messy hair, wishing she had brushed it this morning before heading to the library. Dumbledore straightened and spoke quietly with the portrait, and moved to another, and to, all the Weasley's obvious restraint, everyone remained silent while he spoke. And he turned, facing everyone in the room, his eyes finding her, he didn't show any indication of her presence. 

"Mr. Weasley is on his way to St. Mungo's, under intensive care. You all will be going to Sirius' and wait for news from Molly." Dumbledore supplied, grabbing something from his desk, and muttering incantations over it with his wand. "Come now, everyone get ready. We will have your things sent to you." Everyone began moving, and Asteria was the last one there and waited. Dumbledore nodded and sent everyone ahead. 

"Ms. Black, did you want to speak with me?" He asked, as everyone vanished. 

"Do you know where the Chamber of Secrets is?" She asked, there wasn't a point in hiding behind the subject, she wanted to get to her cousin's. 

"I do not, but Mr. Potter and Mr. Ronald Weasley do know. So head on in, you can operate from here, my dear. They'll need your leveled head." He finished officially waving her off. She gave a simple flick of her wand, appearing on the front step, and slipped through the door, she rushing into the kitchen just to see Sirius handing out mugs of Butterbeer to everyone, who sat in chairs around the table. Fred and George seemed angry, and Ron just held Ginny's hand, and Potter was staring at his hands. Sirius noticed her entrance and paused. 

"Sia, you're here as well?" He asked, in confusion. 

"Sorry, I didn't come with the Portkey. I had to speak to Dumbledore alone about somethings. But I was in the office with the others, I just arrived later." Asteria supplied, taking a seat next to Potter, draping her arm along the back of Potter's chair, crossing her legs as she leaned back, fully aware she looked like she didn't have a care in the worry, the precise role she was intended on playing in this situation. She knew her cousin would play the jokster, as he did in any high tense situation unless Potter was the one in danger. No one noticed as she took a sip of her Butterbeer Sirius handed her, or the look she shared with her cousin. The silence was dark in the old house, the only sound was of their breathing, and then a loud crack, nearly causing Potter to jump out of his skin as Molly bustled into the kitchen. Asteria stood, and reached across the table nudge George's arm, who jerked awake and shoved his twin, both boys immediately getting up to hug their mother after Ron and Ginny. 

"How is Arthur?" Asteria asked, speaking the question everyone seemed scared to ask. 

"His injuries were serious, but he is going to be okay. Bill is with him now, and Charlie is on his way back as well." Molly said, pulling Potter into a hug, before reaching out to her. Asteria let the woman fold her into a hug, and Asteria gave her a small smile, pushing her to a seat. 

"Well, then you should get some rest after we eat, and then we will all go visit him, alright?" Asteria announced, as she walked to the stove, flicking it on and dropping a pan on the stove. 

"You can cook?" Ron asked, seemingly shocked, and Asteria let out a breath. 

"Alice insisted I learned, said I couldn't always rely on House elves, so her and her mother taught me during the holidays which I usually spent with them." Asteria answered with a shrug of her shoulders. 

"Oh," he squeaked and sank lower into his chair. Asteria shook her head and began prepping breakfast with Sirius, who patted her shoulder and began helping her with breakfast. 

\---

Five delicate hours later, they, except for Sirius, poured up to the fireplace to floo, which Asteria wasn't looking forward too. She hated flooing, especially since turning 17 she preferred apperating, but Molly had insisted. The Weasley children had livened up after getting some sleep and were full of chatter. Potter was faking his way through the chatter, and Asteria was too tired to be full of energy, having not slept yet, instead cleaning up the kitchen, and arranging for all their trunks to arrive with Granger later in the afternoon so she had spent some extra time transfiguring everyone's pajamas into proper attire, which had also been a tiring process. She almost passed at the chance to go but decided she needed to keep up appearances, sliding her hood over her head to avoid attracting too much attention. But she was attending to add protection and support; since they couldn't request for Auror protection, and being the only one besides Molly to legally perform magic, she had to go; according to Sirius. 

Asteria stepped out of the fireplace at St. Mungo's and followed Molly up towards Arthur's room, who by all accounts was as cheery as ever. Sitting up in bed, looking a little pale, was chatting with Charlie, who kept shaking his head amused, but his head snapped up and connected to hers, before focusing on his mother. He stood, and placed a kiss on his mothers cheek, before letting everyone closer to talk to Arthur, before tugging on her arm and pulling her from the room. 

"How are you?" He asked in a hushed whisper, pulling her into a small alcove. 

"I'm okay, Charlie. Keeping busy." She responded leaning against the stone behind her. 

"How's Umbridge?" 

"Don't know, I've been avoiding her class. She's left me be since everything happened, and I'm sure she is skeptical on how I turn in my homework without her ever actually seeing me," Asteria smiled, and looked into his blue eyes as they searched hers for any possible lie. She didn't take offense to the look, he was worried about her, and she knew it. 

"Are you sure you are okay?" He asked again, and she sighed. 

"Charlie, I won't lie, it still hurts sometimes, thinking about her, but I'm okay. I can't change it, I can't do anything about it unless I intend to kill Lucius, which I don't know if I can actually do." Asteria explained, and Charlie nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before leading her back into the room to join the laughter of the Weasley clan. 

\---

It took a week for her cousin to approach her in a serious manner. She had been upstairs brushing Buckbeak, enjoying the peace after Christmas, and the return of Arthur, Asteria took to spending time watching the sunset through the windows in Buckbeak's room. He had entered it silently but stood in the corner watching her quietly before speaking. 

"Sia, can I speak with you for a moment?" His voice seemed so loud in the usually quiet room. 

"You can always talk to me, cousin, you know that." Was her only response, she didn't look up at him, just continued brushing the creature. 

"I want you to know, how thankful I am for you, and how much I appreciate you. I had cut myself off from the Black family so long ago, I forgot that not everyone is bad. You've done so much, even forsaking your Malfoy heritage." He stated, and she turned to face him. "When I heard about Alice, I was worried. After James and Lily died, I struggled to feel things, not just because of the dementors, but because I had lost my best friends. I felt worried for Harry, I always worry about Harry, but how could I not, right?" He asked, before continuing, "But I worry about you as well. I know your life hasn't been as glamorous as everyone would assume. And I know you play off your loyalty as vengeance, because it's easier to hide behind that, then to admit you actually care about people.

"And I know that with what happened to Alice, you are even more inclined to hide it. Trust me, I wasn't raised much differently than you. Because James was my Alice." He stopped, and drew in a shaky breath, even as Asteria stared at him with tears in her eyes. "I guess what I am trying to say is that I want you to know that its okay to feel it, to feel as deeply as I know you do, and its okay to hide it behind wit or recklessness and that no matter what happens I won't judge you or your choices. And if you don't make it past this war, and I do, I swear I will protect your brother like he was my own child. And if I don't make it, I want you to remember that I believe in you, and I understand you even if no one else does." He finished and she reacted fast, pulling her cousin into her arms and hugging him. He squeezed her tightly, rubbing her shoulder. 

"Thank you, Sirius." Was all she could get out, as she hugged him. She knew her cousin had suffered, but she always failed to remember just how similar their lives are. They both had already lost so much, but they still had each other and the others, but it still didn't ease the loss they already felt. He pulled away and after giving her a soft smile, he left the room, leaving her alone. She took a deep breath, centering herself before turning to Buckbeak who looked at her with eyes that seemed to see all things, that seemed to understand all things. 

Asteria couldn't forget about the people she still had, the experiences she had gained in her still sort life, but sometimes it was still hard to imagine that she was smack dab in the middle of a brewing war, and she still couldn't see the ending. She had pushed off talking to Potter about the Chamber, already having a hard time after learning about his connection with Voldemort. She didn't want to lay anything else on him, but she had gotten some information out of Fred and George, who thankfully was the only Weasley's who could keep their mouths shut. They had told her that the entrance was in the unused girl's bathroom on the fourth floor and only someone who spoke Parseltongue to actually get inside, but that was the only issue with her getting inside herself, simply because only Potter could get inside. Unless, as the Twins suggested, she created a spell to replicate the language herself. She had already begun that process, hoping to keep from dragging Potter into the plan itself until it gave her any useful information. 

Asteria took a deep breath, and went to the door, softly opening it, and leaving the room, going towards the stairs. She wiped her eyes, ran her hand through her hair, and took some steadying breaths, as to not alert anyone to her emotional state, she plastered on her best fake smile and walked down the stairs prepared, already by the noise coming from the kitchen. She could do anything with a little acting.


	18. Sneaks

Upon returning to Hogwarts, Asteria could feel the change in the air. She had masterfully avoided dealing with Umbridge observing her classes before the break, and she knew that with Umbridge's obvious disdain of anything close to Dumbledore or half breeds, something was bound to change. She hadn't made any move to rejoin with Potter and his group of friends, simply being too busy researching Voldemort and creating her own spell, she simply didn't have time. But when the emotion explosion happened in the courtyard as Asteria walked past it, she couldn't help but seethe in anger as she watched Umbridge execute her right to remove teachers, by publicly removing Profession Trelawney, a class Asteria had barely considered attending. But it didn't change the fact that what Umbridge was doing was just cruel. The Divination teacher had been at Hogwarts for 16 years, it wasn't till both McGonagall and Dumbledore appeared to settle the issue, did Asteria moved, and listened to the retreating Umbridge who mumbled about disgusting half breeds and idiots, when Asteria decided to play a card she had been holding onto. 

"Oi! Dolores!" Asteria called out, the witch stopping abruptly, and turning to glare at her student. 

"Ms. Malfoy, I don't know who you think you are." She began but faltered as Asteria stepped up close to her. 

"I'm Asteria Malfoy, and I know all your dirty little secrets, Dolores. So I suggest you keep that in mind before you make your next move." Asteria whispered, giving her darkest, meanest smirk. "Because you should know, half-bloods who pretend to be purebloods, don't last long." She finished, before shouldering past the plump witch, who wore a shocked expression across her face and Asteria walked back to the library, giving a nod to Madam Prince, before entering the Restricted Section. 

It would happen a few months later, when she received a letter from Granger, they'd been caught, well Potter had been and he had been dragged off by Umbridge to the Headmaster's office. Asteria grew concerned with this revelation and under her disillusionment charm, slipping into the office to watch the proceedings. Upon seeing Edgecombe, a Ravenclaw student, sporting SNEAK across her face, and Umbridge, Fudge, Shacklebolt and Percy, standing around the student, while Potter stood, watching with wide eyes, Dumbledore behind his desk, McGonagall standing near him. 

"Oh, can she tell us about six months' worth of meetings?" Dumbledore asked, raising his eyebrows. "I was under the impression that she was merely reporting a meeting tonight." Asteria suddenly felt the fierce stare of Albus Dumbledore, and glanced up, brushing Potter's hand gently. She retreated and stood behind Edgecombe. 

"Imperio." She whispered, raising her wand and focusing her intent on the young student. 

"Miss. Edgecombe," Umbridge said in her high pitched voice, "Tell us how long these meetings have been going on, dear. You cant shake your head, I'm sure that won't make the spots worse. Have they been happening regularly over the last six months? Just nod or shake your head." Asteria was quick on the draw, forcing the young witch to shake her head. 

"I don't think you understood the question, did you, dear? I'm asking whether you've been going to these meetings for the past six months? You haven't you?" Umbridge tried coaxingly. But again, forcing her will, Edgecombe shook her head again. 

"What do you mean by shaking your head, dear?" Umbridge's voice began to grow angry. 

"I would have thought her meaning was quite clear," Professor McGonagall said harshly, "there have been no secret meetings for the past six months. Is that correct, Ms. Edgecombe?" Asteria let out a breath, she had never used the unforgivable before, and something was trying to force the actual truth out of the young girl's mouth, but using pure force, Edgecombe nodded. 

Umbridge seized the girl, pulling her round to face her, and shaking her very hard. A split second later, and Dumbledore was on his feet, his wand drawn; there was something about the very sight of the powerful headmaster, with his wan drawn that froze the room. He seemed furious, and Asteria prepared for a fight, ready to remove her influence from the witch. 

"I cannot allow you to manhandle my students, Dolores," Dumbledore spoke, and for the first time since she walked into the office, he seemed angry, and that was even more powerful than anything she had ever seen. 

"Yes, well." Fudge spoke up, giving Umbridge a particular look, "Potter still broke the decree by holding a meeting tonight. He must be punished."

"Ah, and this is where things change, Mr. Potter was working under my orders," Dumbledore spoke, and Asteria nearly laughed out loud at his claim, it was reasonable enough but shocking enough. 

"But.BUt.." Umbridge studdered.

"It was called, Dumbledore's Army, not Potter's Army." 

"Shaklebolt, arrest him." Fudge ordered, and Dumbledore chuckled. 

"You are under the impression that I'm going to, what's the saying, come quietly." He said, and Fawkes flew in, and everything exploded. Asteria reacted fast, grabbing Potter's arm, and pulling him and Edgecombe behind her, sending up a powerful shield charm, but some of the debris still got her. She coughed as the smoke cleared, and put Edgecombe to sleep, and sagged against the wall, her charm had failed, revealing her. 

"Ah, yes. Ms. Black, I must say, I appreciate you stepping in when you did." Dumbledore said, as he casually helped McGonagall to her feet. She dusted off her robes and shook her head at the headmaster. 

"Professor?" Potter began, and Dumbledore shook his head. 

"I understand, Harry, don't fret. Now, I do have to leave, but don't worry. I won't be far. Ms. Black, you keep in eye on the students and continue the research you are doing for the cause. Minerva, please, don't let Peeves destroy the school. And Harry, my dear boy, don't worry." Dumbledore smiled and vanished with a crack. Asteria gave a flick of her wand, vanishing in the air, her disillusionment charm clicking into place. She didn't want to try and explain why she was there, with a gentle brush to Potter's shoulder, she slipped out the door, and down the steps. Things were going to get dangerous with Dumbledore is gone, she was fully aware of what was going to happen next. 

\--

Asteria wasn't surprised when she woke the following morning to another decree, declaring Umbridge as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Things changed almost instantly. Peeves got risky with pranks against the new headmistress, and the teachers mocked her, rewarding anyone who resisted the witch with points and sometimes sweets. The worst were the twins, they never hesitated to torture the witch with exceedingly dangerous pranks. Then came the swamp and dragon fireworks, with the departure of the Weasley Twins, fleeing the school on their broom with laughter, and announcements of the shop they were openings. And since she and Potter had both willingly given their earnings from the Triwizard tournament to them, they had to come clean with that information. Potter told their friends, while Asteria came clean in a very apologetic letter in Molly and Arthur. Luckily they didn't blame her or Potter for their wild children. 

Following their departure came the exams not long afterward, and Asteria forced herself to abandon her research for studying for the exams. She impressed each examiner with her cool intellect and fast response for all her practicals. The written ones, flew past, until she finished her Advanced Potions one and decided to go on a late night walk, only to see a group of Ministry officials walking out of the school, lead by Umbridge, towards Hagrid's hut, and she followed, worried about how the outrageous Headmistress was going to handle the situation. But things got out of control fast, as Asteria watched from the distances, running after the group, she flung stunning hexes out, trying to stop the Officials as they attacked Hagrid who came out of his hut. And she wasn't the only one, McGonagall came flying past her, and fought even harder and took 5 stunning spells to the chest and Asteria screamed, throwing up a barrier to protect the Transfiguration professor. 

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MINDS?!" She shouted, protecting both Hagrid and McGonagall, facing the officials and Umbridge. 

"Ms. Malfoy, you have no right to interfere," Umbridge stated in her condescending tone.

"Watch that tone, Dolores," Asteria responded as fury unfolded inside her. "Hagrid, you need to leave, now." 

"But.." Hagrid studdered out. 

"I'll take care of Professor McGonagall. They are going to try and put you in Azkaban, so go." She whispered, and he nodded, vanishing into the Forbidden Forest.

"You wretched little brat, you just aided in the escape of a dangerous creature!" Umbridge nearly hollered. 

"No, I aided in the escape of an innocent man, away from a dangerous witch," Asteria responded, and checked on McGonagall, who shockingly was still breathing, she let out a breath of relief. "But you have angered an even more dangerous witch in the process. All of you, know this, I have seen your faces. If you do not remove yourselves from my school, you won't get another chance at it. I know you, and your families and they will suffer for your insolence." Asteria stated, letting her cold, gray eyes connect with each of their faces, leaving Umbridge for last. 

"Did you know, not a single person has survived a year in the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts?" She asked the plump witch, who looked at her dumbfounded. "Here is to another death to follow Quirrell." Asteria finished, and waved her wand at McGonagall, levitating her off the ground, and beginning the trek back to the school. She paused and faced the crowd of Ministry employees. 

"Let Fudge know he made a drastic mistake by interfering at Hogwarts." She finished with a growl and took the professor to the Hospital as fast as her feet would carry her. Once there, laying the professor down, she collapsed to the ground, her breathing ragged and fast. The adrenaline had washed from her body, and she realized how far she had gone, she had threatened Ministry officials, making her a target. She'd probably be arrested next. Madam Pomphrey worked diligently on McGonagall, before sending out a request for St, Mungos.

"Ms. Black, what in Merlin's name happened?" The healer asked, and Asteria couldn't resist letting out a desperate laugh. 

"Umbridge and her goons went after Hagrid, with the intent to send him to Azkaban, and they shot stunning spells at Professor McGonagall, five of them. I got to her before they did any more damage, and forced Hagrid to run." She paused, "Is she going to be okay?" Asteria asked, her voice cracking. 

"I honestly don't know, we'll find out more once the St. Mungo's healers get here. But Ms. Black, I don't know if you will be safe here." She finally said, and Asteria nodded. 

"I have somewhere I can hide in the school, I can't leave with McGonagall hurt, Dumbledore and Hagrid gone." She said, before forcing herself to her feet. Raising her wand, she flicked it, casting her disillusionment charm, and left the hospital wing, passing Umbridge and her goons as they came for her. She headed to the Gryffindor common room, whispering the password, and slipping inside, finding Potter, Granger, and Ron by the fire. 

"Ello kiddies." She said, dropping the charm. 

"Oh, Merlin. Sia." Granger let out a breath, and Asteria sat next to Potter on the couch."You're okay?"

"Define okay?" Asteria asked with a sigh, "McGonagall is on her way to St. Mungo's, Umbridge is looking for me, because threatening her and giving Hagrid a chance to run has infuriated her. But I can't leave school yet." She finished, leaning her head back. 

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked. 

"Hide, I guess. I can't hide in the Room of Requirements, Umbridge knows about it." Asteria supplied, and sighed. 

"She'd never expect you to hide here." Ron offered, and Asteria let out a breath.

"Possibly, but she can still come in here, she is the 'Headmistress'," Asteria mocked with a dirty look. "is there an empty room here? At least for tonight?" Granger nodded and took her to an empty linen closet, and after some transfiguration, Asteria curled up in a small bed and let out a sigh as her world went dark.


	19. Mysteries

A week later, and Asteria was still hiding in the Gryffindor common room, with Granger and Ginny sneaking her food and information. Aurors were out looking for her, assuming she had left Hogwarts since they hadn't found her on the grounds. Umbridge was furious, losing a student was one thing, losing a student who threatened her was even worse. But Asteria didn't know what else to do, but once curfew hit, she'd slip out and return to the library, resuming her search for information and the spell-development. It wasn't easy creating a charm to access different languages, especially one as old and selective as Parseltongue. She couldn't just hide out and do nothing, so instead she snuck around a dark, empty school library, trying not to alert Mrs. Norris or anyone to her presence. But she thought she'd finally done when it came to the spell. She gathered her notes and using the shadows to slip to fourth floors bathroom. Upon entering she searched the sinks, finding the right one, with a snake carved into the metal. Pausing she flicked her wand and prayed to Merlin it worked. A hissing sound came from her wand, and the sinks began to move, moving outward, until the one in front of her sank into the ground, revealing a hole.

Hesitation wasn't part of Asteria's usual behavior, but something about jumping into a hole, caused just that, but before she could reason with herself, she jumped, going down a slide into a pile of bones, if the light from her wand alerted her to anything that was it. And she almost shrieked at the sight of a large snake skin. She knew it was the Basilisk's skin, she wondered how long it took a snake that large to shed its skin. The larger the snake, the longer the process. Inching her way around the skin, she found fallen rocks, and with a flick of her wand began moving them out of her way, before moving forward into the dark hall. Coming upon another door, she flicked her wand, and hissing sounds appeared again, opening the new door.

Stepping her way up to the opening door, she saw the ledge clearly, and climbed down the latter, hoping that there was an actual ground once she hit it. Finding sturdy concrete, she sighed, her heart skipping as the ground moved and statues appeared and a dim light lit up the room. Turning slowly she was faced with the near skeleton of a large snake. She inched her way closer and picked up on the fact that the parts of the body that was still in the water, wasn't as skeletal, the fangs in the mouth were nearly as large as her forearm, and it sent shivers up her spine, but she also felt a surge of pride in the fact that a 12-year-old Potter defeated this creature with a sword. She inched around the creature and looked at the statue, noting the resemblance of whom she believe to be Salazar Slytherin.

Having asked Potter and Ron about the chamber, she knew they hadn't really explored the location, so turning to the right, she walked towards the statue and letting her fingers brush the stone, slipping past it down a tunnel. Lifting her wand and casting a quick Lumos, she inched her way down the dark, curiosity eating at her insides. Trying to be cautious where she planted her booted feet, she came to a dead end, which seemed odd, it made more sense if the tunnels connected with each other. Stepping closer to the stone, she eased her wand around the wall and was surprised to see a seam that wrapped around the stone. She lifted her wand, letting the lighting charm fall, and angled the wand, and cast her language charm, and the stone shimmers and vanished.

Asteria stares at the space in amazement, the wall had been pure solid stone, and it was gone. She reached her hand out and met with no resistance. She walked through the entryway, lighting her wand again and found herself in a room, with a skeleton, clothed in baggy emerald robes, a snake ring still sitting atop the skeleton. She had a sinking suspicion that she was staring at the lost body of Salazar Slytherin, and she was standing in his tomb, surround by old tomes, and ancient artifacts. She glanced around and noted how nothing was undisturbed, the dust was layered on everything. She reached out and gently touched the ancient robe which had held nicely in all the centuries it had been down in the chamber.

She raised her wand gently and looked at the books, not all of them were, she noticed, some were leather bound and tied, she pulled one down, untying the leather, hearing the cream as it opened. She spied the elegant scrawl and nearly dropped it from her hands. She was standing in the presence of Salazar Slytherin and was holding one of his journal in her hand. She snapped it shut, and took a deep breath. She hated the idea of disturbing the peaceful rest of one of Hogwarts founders, and his great knowledge. She didn't particularly need this information, she was sure that the connection between Voldemort and his ancestor wasn't exceptionally important. It was just information, in her hide about in the castle, avoiding Umbridge she had learned a lot about the school, and missing books of dark Magic's from the restricted section, and without Dumbledore, there was no real way to gather information.

Asteria places the journal back, and stepped out, letting the stone wall reform, as she made quick work of retracing her steps out of the chamber and back to the girl's bathroom, how on earth was she going to deal with all of this?

—  
A few weeks later was when the dam seemed to break, using his connection with Voldemort, Potter had seen the dark wizard torturing Sirius, and things seemed to go further south. Asteria acknowledged as Umbridge held a wand at her throat, ushering her, Ron, Ginny, Lovegood, and Longbottom into her pink office, where Granger and Potter knelt by the fire. The professors squad followed quickly, and Draco held his wand limply at her throat, her wand still tucked safely in her boot, as she eyes the teacher. She needed to free herself, and use her disillusionment charm, making it look like she fled. Using a distraction her brother knew well, she doubled over in a coughing fit, grabbed her wand and with a flick vanished, flinging the door open with her wand, and ducked behind her brothers slender legs.

"I'm sorry, Headmistress, I didn't want to hurt her. Father still thinks he can save her from Dumbledores influence." Draco pleaded using his Malfoy charm. The woman nodded and looked back at Potter who was sitting in her chair. Things happened quickly, with Snape entering and looking puzzled at Potter shouting weird phrases.

"He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden." Potter had pleaded, but even Asteria wondered if that would do any good, she knew very well the animosity between the two. Asteria seemed lost in her thoughts wondering if Snape was actually going to do anything about it as he back out of the room. Seconds bled into minutes as Umbridge said something to Potter, and Granger reacted with a shout, drawing Asteria's attention back.

"We'll show you were Dumbledore his the weapon, just don't hurt him." Granger pleaded, and Umbridge seemed to fall for it, ushering the two out of the door with her wand. She felt a hand slip something in her pocket, and Draco squeezed her shoulder, and Ginny was fast, flinging a hex at Goyle and spells started flying, and Asteria stunned her brother, resting him gently on the ground. She checked her pocket and found Potter and Granger's wands, and patted her unconscious brother's shoulder.

"Well, let's go then, we need to get Granger and Potter and go," Asteria said, her tone finalizing. No one argued as the left the office, Asteria paused and looked at Weasley.

"Where would they take her?" She asked the boy, and he paused, before glancing out at a window.

"The Forbidden Forest." He responded and they all took off as a group towards the looming trees. Reaching the line of the tall trees, as Potter and Granger stumbled out, Asteria didn't ask questions just handed them their respective wands and looked back up at the school.

"Now what?" Longbottom asked shoving his wand in his pocket.

"Now we break into the Ministry of Magic, and rescue our family," Asteria responded looking at Potter as he opened his mouth to argue. "Shut it, Potter. I have a guess them at these three will argue no matter what you say, and Weasley, Granger and I won't let you go on your own."

"Well, how will we get there?" Ginny asked and Asteria cocked an eyebrow looking at Potter.

"Thestrals." Potter finalized looking behind him, and Lovegood nodded.

"With the blood, you have on yourselves, there should be enough in a moment," Lovegood added, her whimsical voice drawing Asteria's gaze. The young witch seemed dazed, but that was her usual look.

"Then we wait for a few minutes." Asteria spoke, crossing her arms over her chest.

—

Arriving at the ministry had been easy, compared to everything else. Shoving their bodies into a tight phone booth, had be easy if not cramped. Getting inside, and to the Department of Mysteries had, also, been easy, but that was it, that was all there was to easy. Once in the department, they were surrounded by doors, Potter would open one, glance inside, and slam the door shut, Granger followed, putting a red X on the door as they moved onto the next one, finally finding what they were looking for, Potter lurched forward, forcing the rest of them to run forward as they searched. Asteria kept to the back, ignoring conversation, keeping an ear out for Death Eaters, and Ministry employees.

She ignored most everything they did themselves, keeping herself to the shadows of the rows, when a sudden chill rushed her spine, and she tended flinging herself forward and pushed the younger witches and wizards behind her as the shadows began to dance forward, silver masks hiding their faces, she raised her wand as she caught a flash of white.

"Lucius, must you wear that distasteful mask," Asteria spoke, keeping her tone even, even though there was the pallid feeling of fear rolling around her. While seven of them, there were 12 Death Eaters, and she wasn't a fan of those odds. She rolled her shoulders, and Lucius removes his mask, as did the others, she recognized many of them, even her deranged aunt Bellatrix.

"Ah, Asteria are you still behaving like a spoiled brat and protecting these children?" Lucius asked, eyeing her, as Bellatrix stepped forward.

"A spoiled brat? That's a good one." Asteria let out a humorless chuckle. "But I am protecting these 'children'" she responded.

"They have no chance against us." Bellatrix laughed.

"Maybe they didn't at one point." Asteria responded, "but now, after spending the better back of the school year, being trained by me, being taught ALL the things I, a Malfoy, was taught, I think they stand a beautiful chance."

"You've allowed these mudblood and blood traitors to learn our training?" Lucius growled out but shut his rampage as someone nudged him. "Never mind all that. Potter, hand me the prophecy, and I'll let you all go."

"No," Potter responded, holding an orb in his hands. "Let Sirius go, and maybe I'll hand it over."

"You really shouldn't allow yourself to dwell so much on dreams, Potter," Lucius responded with a smirk. There was silence as Potter grabbed her arm, and launched an exploding charm at the top of the rows, Asteria launched a knockback jinx at the Death Eaters in for y of her and they began to run.


	20. Battles

The first half of the battle had been fast, everyone split off and took different directions, hoping to get reconnected with everyone. But Asteria took a separate turn, and ended up in an empty room, a room that held absolute nothing. Lighting her wand she glanced around and had to roll her shoulders and focus forward to not get distracted by the ominous feeling the room left in her stomach.

 _"Death follows, child."_ A distorted female voice whispered in the dark. _"To end the war you face, Death will follow, bathing your home in its crimson colors, and as you walk along the rivers of blood, you will find whom you seek. You have chosen a path of righteousness and your ancestors will forsake you, but an old name will protect you. Now go forth, my child, an embrace your best instincts."_

The voice drifted off, leaving Asteria cold and trembling. Whatever it meant was going to strike her in her marrow. A light immulinated in the corner is the room, and she found an orb and was shocked. Her name played along the edges, and she grabbed it, the cold glass seeming to fuse to her hands, as she pushed herself forward and out the door, coming into a room with an archway, where Potter stood, his wand raised pointed at Lucius. The Death Eaters surrounded them, holding injured friends, and Asteria stepped forward, holding out the orb.

"That's enough, Lucius. You want a bloody prophecy, here." Asteria held her own out, and Lucius barely glanced at it as he grabbed it.

"I knew you were lying Potter."

"Don't test my patience, Lucius. Take your pathetic friends and leave us be."

"I don't think sooo." Bellatrix's harsh voice sounded over her shoulder, and suddenly sounds of apperation filled her ears and the Order of Phenoix was there, and everyone was fighting, Asteria dove forward, flinging a hex at a random Death Eater, beginning a fight, she held no reservations as she let her years in dueling flow, wordless spells flying as another Death Eater joined the battle. She took some hits as a shout sounded in her ears, throwing a powerful jinx back, she glanced around and watched as her cousin fell through the archway and vanished. Potter was being held back by Remus, and Lucius looked shocked, still clutching the orb she'd given him, the breath left her lungs in pain, as she ran forward, prepared to rush after her cousin.

"Don't, Asteria!" Remus shouted, pleaded, and she paused, fury rolling inside her as she looked at her father. Lucius flinched, and she raised her wand, noise barely made its way into her head.

"You've done this. This is on you, and your choice. First Alice and now Sirius." She wand hand shook as she pointed at him until another shout drew her attention. Potter had taken off. "That prophecy isn't Voldemort's and Potters, it's mine. You failed." She growled and took off after Potter. She skidded to a stop in front of Potter, just as Voldemort appeared. Her wand raised, as Potter clenched her shirt.

"You, I know you." His voice was low and dark.

"Asteria Malfoy, you tried to have me killed last year."

"I had forgotten, I thought Lucius had only had Draco."

"Stay the hell away from my brother." She growled, flinging a spell out. The fight began, spells flying, and Asteria was losing, but she had protected Potter, just long enough for Dumbledore to appear and take over. As Asteria faded in and out behind a boulder. She could see blood seeping out of her, and at some point, it seemed to fascinate her. Her elite pureblood as pooling under her, going to waste as it stained the floor until it was magically erased to hide the evidence from the public, but she'd remember, she'd probably have scars. What a fascinating thought, scars. Was the final thing that floated through her head as she lost consciousness.

—-  
When Asteria came to, she recognized her surroundings. Hogwarts infirmary. Her eyes were a little foggy as she glanced around. All the beds surrounding her were full, but the people right next to her bedside was what she finally focused on. Charlie sat to her left, his head on his hands, resting on her bed. Draco and Potter sat side by side to her right, her brothers head on the other boy's shoulder, fingers almost touching.

Moonlight shined through the window above her, giving her a clearer vision to see the other beds, on the opposite side of her bed, laid Slytherin' sand Umbridge and on her side she could make out Longbottom and Weasley. On the table beside her was a note, she lifted her hand grabbing it, and bringing it close.

_Daughter,  
Lucius has been arrested, and I went to Fudge, who signed off, we've relinquished our parental rights to your brother. Giving them to you. You must protect Draco, you must keep him safe. I can't leave, the Dark Lord is watching me, He is angry because of your father's failure. My sister refuses to leave my side. Please be safe, both of you. I am so proud of you as well._

_With love, your mother._

Asteria let out a breath of relief. She hadn't been sure her mother would follow through, but she had. She was now in charge of her brothers future, and she swore she'd give him the best chance possible. A light pain bloomed in her chest, while she'd won the battle for her brother, she'd lost the one to save her cousin. She reached out her hand and touched Charlie's head, needing him to wake up. He jerked up and looked at her, and a breath of relief left his lips.

"Sia.." he whispered, and he froze at the tears in her eyes.

"Charlie, kiss me." She pleaded and he nodded, sitting on her bedside, he leaned down, pressing his soft lips against hers, a familiar fire lit up her insides, as he kissed her. He was gentle as he did this, teeth nipping at her bottom lip, before pulling away, and brush a black strand of hair from her face.

"I was worried about you. We all were. Harry told us about the battle with You-Know-Who, and how hurt you were." Charlie whispered, "I'm sorry about Sirius. Harry's been really distraught over it as well." He finished, glancing at the younger wizards.

"I'll be okay." She responded, looking at him, his red hair, the light brushing of freckles and bright blue eyes, the square set of his jaw and full lips, he was everything she'd ever wanted in a person, and he cared about her, just her. "Charlie, thank you for always being here. But I need a favor before they wake up."

"What is it?" He asked, no thoughts to refuse and she knew it.

"I need you to go to an address and lay some protection charms, I bought a house. It's small but has enough room, and since my mother relinquished her rights, I need it ready for Draco." She whispered, and he nodded. "It's already furnished, and ready, but I just worry about protection."

"I'll do anything for you." He responded kissing her forehead. She told him the address and he vanished out the door, and she sat up. Her body sore as she pushed herself up and to her feet, and she slipped out the same way, using the wall for support as she reached Dumbledore's office, it opened without a password, letting her inside, his door open as she softly knocked, the old wizard glanced up and gave her his smile.

"Asteria, are you sure you should be out of bed? You took some serious injuries, last night." He asked, his voice soothing.

"Probably not, but there were some things I needed to speak with you about." She replies and he nodded, motioning to a chair. She sat down, and let out a breath. "Firstly, my mother has relinquished hers and Lucius' rights to my brother and he'll be moving into my home, Charlie is laying protections around the property now. His emergency contact will be me from now on." She explained and Albus nodded.

"I changed his information last year, you've been the contact this whole time. And the rest?"

"Do you know of the prophecy concerning Potter and Voldemort?" She asked, and once again, the Headmaster nodded.

 _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_ was all he responded.

"I knew it, the final fight will come down to Potter and Voldemort. And lastly, I want Potter to come to stay with me." She finished, just as Dumbledore went to open his mouth, she lifted her hand. "I understand the protections laid upon his home, to protect him from Voldemort and his followers, BUT it doesn't protect him from muggles. Those muggle relatives have abused him enough, and he'll need around the clock training to prepare him. And I can offer him that as well as constant protection. But he cannot go back there, it won't be safe. It'll never safe for him to rejoin the muggle world, not until Voldemort is defeated."

"You lay some good points, Asteria, but.."

"Professor, I understand your reluctance, but I can lay all the protection charms, as well as the Keepers one, I know who'd I give the honor too as well, and near the ending of summer we will all go to the Weasley's, which mind you is more publicly known than my own home, he'll be safe and I think he'd prefer it as well."

"I suppose there is no talking you out of it. What's the plan for getting him there?"

"We will leave Hogwarts and go to his muggle home, and we will portkey to the Weasley's and floo to my home." It's simple and easy, I already have a portkey ready, I just need your say so."

"Fine, but I would like to check the protections myself, to be sure." She nodded and rattled off the address, it was a good location for a house.

"I think I'll return to the hospital wing, Potter and Draco were still asleep when I slipped out, I believe they'd be quite worried to wake and find me not there." She supplies and headed back the way she came. Slipping into the room, she nearly fainted at the sight in front of her, Draco was holding Potters face, whose arms were around Draco's waist and their lips were pressed together, and it seemed wrong to see this this, and Asteria was reminded of a saying Alice used to say. There's a thin line between love and hate; you will believe you hate someone because you fear what you truly feel for someone, especially when you fear to love.

She watched as the separated with shy smiles and taking steps back, and Asteria let the door shut as she entered, drawing their gazes. Potter blushes hard and Draco looked at his feet.

"So, I spoke with Albus. Potter, Draco, you'll be staying in my home this summer, and Potter you will begin training." She said, pretending not to notice their embarrassment.

"What?" Potter asked looking at her.

"Well, with my mother relinquishing her parental rights, Draco is now under my supervision, so you'll be living with me, brother. And Potter, I believed getting you away from those unruly muggles and somewhere safe, will be good. And I figured you'd appreciate the break from the overbearing of the Weasley's at least for a little. When we leave school, we will go to your muggle house and pack up your things, then portkey to Molly's, then floo to my home. Charlie is laying protections down, and I'll set the last one when we get there. It's safe and secure, AND I wouldn't put it past Voldemort to use a muggle to get to you." She finished and they both stared at her, and she smiled. "Come now, let's get some rest."

\---

Three hours later, Asteria sat in her hospital bed and stared around her. Draco and Potter stood off to her right, Potter standing in a seemingly defensive form infront of Draco. Granger, Ginny, and Weasley sat in chairs infront of the bed; and Charlie, Tonks, Remus, Arthur, and Molly crowed the left side of her bed, and they were all glancing around, but Asteria, herself, had placed wards and charms to hide the conversation about to be had. 

"Sia, what's this all about?" Molly asked, eyeing her brother suspiciously. 

"Well, as Lucius has been arrested, it is time for me to put a few things into motion. First, my brother Draco will be coming to live with me in my home. Second, Potter will be joining us for the summer." Asteria responded, and listened to the uproar from Weasley and Molly. Asteria let it go for a moment, then raised her hands, shooting pointed glances. 

"My home has every protection charm and ward possible, set by Charlie and inspected by Albus. I will also be acting as the Secret Keeper. Now, I understand the issues you may have with this Molly, but this is more than for his protection, while he is staying with me, he will undergo intensive training as well as my brother." 

"It is not him staying with you that worries them, Sia." Draco finally spoke, taking in the glances he was receiving from everyone in the room, except Charlie and Granger. He took a tentative step forward, and around Potter, placing himself at the forefront. 

"Firstly, I would like to offer my condolenses, for your loss. From what my sister and Potter have told me, Sirus Black was a brave and intelligent man, who got the short end of a very dangerous stick, and I am sorry. I wish I had gotten the chance to know him, myself." Draco began, his head high, as he took a second breath. "Secondly, I must apologize for my behavior in the last few years, I understand that the things I did or said, are quite unforgivable, but you must understand, that even I was being watched. 

"From the moment I stepped foot in Hogwarts, my every step had to be calculated, because Lucius had his spies watching me. Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe, and Zabini are in no way my friends or confidants, they watch my every move and report everything to Lucius; who was concerned that I would take the same rebellious nature of my sister." He paused and glanced at Asteria. "If I didn't react to something in a specific way or make life difficult for all of you, I would have to face punishment, that Asteria usually took the brunt of when she returned home. I hated to see her hurt so I followed orders.

"I know that doesn't excuse my behavior, and I will do all I can to show you that I am not the person I portrayed." He rolled his shoulders and looked at Granger, "Back in the second year, you, Granger were in the library when you suddenly found a compact mirror and a torn parchment from a book, with the words pipes on it, which is what led Potter and Weasley to the Chamber of Secrets to save the youngest Weasley." Granger looked at him wide-eyed and covered her mouth. 

"In the third year, while, yes I teased Potter relentlessly about the Dementors, I also didn't report that I had seen you head down to Hagrid's Hut. In the fourth year, yes, I teased Potter again, mostly because I wanted my sister to succeed, however, I wasn't nearly as brutal as I could've been. And any fight or argument between Potter and myself, since the passing of Alice was all orchestrated, because we are all being watched." Draco explained, stepping back, letting Potter squeeze his shoulder and Asteria smiled at him. It was quiet for a moment before Molly and Arthur shared a look, and Molly bustled over to Draco, engulfing him in a tight hug. 

"Well, my dear, I forgive you. Being raised as you were, some things are so hard." Molly said, pulling back and glancing at Arthur who gave her a smile, and then she focused her eyes on Asteria. "So, what exactly is the plan?" 

"Well, Draco and I will escort Potter to his muggle home, where Potter will porkey to your home, Molly, and Draco and I will side-along apparate. Then from the Burrow, we will floo to my home, where I will close the floo network." Asteria explained, "Now, no one will truly no the address because the house is practically unplottable. It moves, each day it is at a different location, which makes it the safest place for all three of us." 

"Than that's that." Arthur said with a clap.


	21. Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This is the last chapter of Malfoy's Daughter, it will be short, and the rest will continue in the second book, The Lost Malfoy. I hope you enjoyed this story, don't worry much more is coming. -Atley_

At the start of the school year, Asteria and Draco flooed to the Weasley's as Potter would be arriving with Albus. Asteria was a bit perplexed by that one but dealt with it as she had dealt with everything over the summer. Her meticulous training of Potter and Draco. Playing naive to their budding relationship, which as far as she could tell hadn't gone further than a few kisses and late nights on the back porch, thankfully. How she dealt with the moving house and supplying food and comfort for the two young wizards in her life, how she dreamt of Charlie and had nightmares of Voldemort and her father, losing the ones she loved the most. How her father's lessons on emotions suddenly always came to mind in the dim twilight of each day, but she pushed the thoughts from her head. She rested on the couch as Molly moved worriedly over them both, not speaking, and then dragging Draco upstairs to put him in Percy's room since she'd be staying in Charlie's room. 

Being left alone was disastrous for her mental state. She was left to contemplate the coming battles, the risks to her brother and Potter. The possibility of losing them as she had lost Alice and Sirius. The thought of it all coming to a head stemmed on the delicate fact that she had noticed the old curse lingering on Albus' hand, and had noticed that the usual twinkle in his eyes had dimmed. She knew the old wizard wasn't long for this world, he had already fought one war, defeating Grindlewald, and now he had fought for years against Voldemort. But the idea of losing the face of the Order, the headmaster of Hogwarts was nearly debilitating, but she knew not to speak of it, it would cause a fuss, a divide in the precarious minds of the Order, the population, the Ministry. She swallowed deeply as the thoughts rolled along the edges of her mind. 

\---

The first few months of the boys being back at Hogwarts was easy, as Asteria took up a post in Hogsmeade, acting as a bodyguard at Albus' discretion. She would be close by if she was needed by Potter or Draco, and that was easy, she kept to herself. But when she was at home, things grew difficult, she couldn't rely on the soft bustle of her brother or Potter to drown out the worry, so she'd spend time with Tonks, or even Molly, as Charlie was in Romania. She grew a deep respect for her Hufflepuff cousin, who was bright and lighthearted, and their conversations were simple and easy at distracting her. But she missed Sirius, and Alice, and even Charlie, whom she refused to let herself dwell on, not wanting to get lost in thoughts of the Weasley she was sure she was in love with, but love in the middle of a war was dangerous, which caused her to worry about her brother and about Potter, because if things changed, it would blow up in all of their faces. 

 

\---

The first sign of real trouble that came was during the Holidays. While happily lounging at the Burrow, tragedy stuck when Bellatrix and a few others attacked the house, sending everyone on high alert, forcibly sending the children back to Hogwarts early. Leaving, Asteria and the others to delicately rebuild the home as well as laying powerful wards and protections down to protect it from happening again, but the sight of Molly Weasley, nearly heartbroken at the sight of her home burned to ashes was enough to almost break Asteria down. 

\---

It wasn't until the final month when disaster really struck, in the form of a betrayal. Being summoned by Albus to watch the school while he and Potter were away had been simple since she had been charged with this task many times when Albus left the grounds, but this time something else happened, the school was infiltrated by Death Eaters, thanks to Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini. Everyone fought to the best of their abilities, defending the students, and the school, but a shout rang out along the darkened halls during the battle, and Asteria lost all sense and everything went black. 

Draco would comfort Potter at the loss of Dumbledore, and seeth with the betrayal from Snape until it became clear that something worse had happened. Asteria couldn't be found anywhere on the grounds, or in Hogsmeade. The last anyone had seen was her dueling a Death Eater, and nothing else. Everyone was aware that she wouldn't just up and leave and that only left two options, she was either dead somewhere else, or she had been taken.


End file.
